You Know You Want It
by seiji mikura
Summary: After all, the only way to tell an airhead is the direct one, right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally, the (first four) exams are over! A little something for me coming back. Oh, and Photo Fluff will continue after my two other exams.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I could own at least one of Hiyori's Minami x Yutaka doujin, though. And a few of Konata's ero games, maybe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Classes had just ended, and everyone was leaving. Minami still had not returned from taking Yutaka to the infirmary. Patty was outside, talking to Izumi-senpai about work. Guess I'll take my time..

I erased a line out of place, and continued drawing. I stopped, as I suddenly realized that I was drawing Yutaka and Minami. Again. Minami had saved Yutaka from a fly ball, and had gotten hurt in the process.

"_Does it hurt?", Yutaka asked, at the verge of tears._

"_I'm okay..", Minami weakly replied, clearly hurt. She gingerly touched her arm._

"_Sorry..", A tear fell from her eye._

"_Shh. It'll hurt more.". Minami held Yutaka's chin up, wiped away a tear, and.. _

"Must.. not.. think.. like.. that..", I thought feverishly and crumpled the paper up.

I sharpened my pencil, and positioned it in front of the paper.

"Think het pairing! Het pairing!",I started sketching. Spiky hair, sharp eyes, and a slight frown. Yes.. Long, flowing hair, round puppy eyes, and a grin. Yes.

"_Troublesome little brat..", the taller one muttered, and bent down so that the shorter one could get on his back._

"_Wah, you know you like it!", the shorter one said, putting her arms around the taller one's neck._

"_Shut up.", he got up, and started walking while carrying her on his back._

"_But you know, like this, I can feel your warmth.. I want to stay like this a little longer.."_

"Eh? Isn't that Konata and Hiiragi-senpai?", Patty said, suddenly appearing behind me.

"No! This is a het pairing! See?", I held the paper up for her to see.

"Then why are both of them wearing the Ryoo High _female uniform_?", Patty asked pointedly.

"H-huh?! N-no way!", I looked at it.

But, sure enough, Hiiragi-senpai was carrying Izumi-senpai on her back. I sighed, and started to erase everything I had drawn.

"Hn? That was pretty good, Hiyorin! This Minami x Yutaka one is good too!", Patty said, putting the crumpled drawing in front of me.

"But they're _yuri_ drawings!"

"Um.. So?"

"Yuri drawings of my friends!"

"Nah, they're not that lemony, just some light fluff here and there.."

"That's not the point..", I could feel a sweatdrop forming on my head.

"Who cares? To draw doujin, a logical mind isn't needed, right?"

"Yeah, but.."

"You know what some famous guy once said: 'Give me liberty, or cut my drawing hand off!'"

"Eep! That's terrible! But.."

"I don't think I can convince you through words, Hiyorin..", Patty said, slowly hugging me from behind.

"E-eh?! W-what're y-you d-doing?"

"Reminding you how fun yuri is..", Patty replied, gently whispering it in my ear.

"I.. um.. need to go to the bathroom!", I said, breaking away from her gentle embrace, and dashed to the nearest restroom. Wait, what? _Gentle embrace?!_ What the heck am I thinking?

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was blushing madly and my cheeks felt uncomfortably warm.

"_No, not blushing! Maybe it's just because of the heat! Yes, the heat!"_, I thought, and turned the faucet on to splash a bit of water on my face. That would help cool me off. I let the water run on my hands, then I splashed some on my face. Ah, felt good.

"Oh, there you are, Hiyorin!", Patty said, and went inside the restroom.

"A- um! Just washing my face!", I said.

"Kerchief?", Patty said, offering hers.

"Um, thanks..", I took it and wiped my face. I handed it back to her.

"So, Hiyorin, are you convinced yet? Or should I.."

"I'm good! Mm!"

"I should do this, though, just in case..", Patty said, coming closer.

"Do wha-", I was cut off by her lips pressing gently against mine. She pulled back abruptly.

"Well, that should do it! Don't stop drawing, Hiyorin, you know you want it! Bye-nii!", Patty said, and left the restroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Should I continue this? It was just an idea after re-reading SP! manga. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! To Silencian-san, this fic isn't a lemon, it's just a light fluffy one on how Patty helps Hiyori with her drawings and eventually con- whoops, no spoiler. It's not lemon, did the title and summary give you the wrong impression? Sorry! ^^;

Zokusho-san, delay I shall. Thanks for the advice! ^^ Mikeru-D-san, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. T.T

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stayed there in the restroom, pacing back and forth for what felt like eternity.

She kissed me. Patty-chan kissed me.

I could feel my heartbeat. It felt like Hir*ma Yu*chi's machine guns.

Doki. Doki. Dokidokidokidokidokidoki.

"_What do I do? Draw it? I saw the reflection in the mirror, a scene like this would be perfect for.. No! I should draw het pairings! No, that's not it!", _I thought frantically, instictively reaching for my pencil. My pencil that was back in the classroom. Oh no. I ran back to the classroom. Luckily, it wasn't locked yet. I breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door.

The light of the sunset passed through the windows. It was quiet, even though there were still a lot of students outside. Something was _way_ too familiar with this scene.. I fixed my things, and put them into my bag. I still had other things to think about, other than this possible anime scene that was happening. I picked my bag up, and turned the knob.

_Crash!_ The closet that held the cleaning materials fell. One of it's doors opened.

"_Oh no, oh no. Here it is. It's a bloodthirsty chir**teran, I know it. Or an underwear eating O**han. Or worse."_, I thought."Please don't eat my drawing hand! Or me, for that matter!", I said.

I kept one hand on the knob, and fumbled in my bag for my sketchpad and pencil with the other.

"Ow! Owww! Geez, I wonder how T*iga pulled this one off in the anime..", the "thing" in the closet muttered.

"Idiot! I _told_ you not to move so much! Besides, don't you think it'll be easier to talk to her if we're _outside_ this closet?", another "thing" in the closet yelled.

"Huh? Can it be..", I slowly approached the closet, and used my pencil to poke the closet door.

"Ow! My head!", out tumbled Izumi-senpai, followed by Hiiragi Kagami-senpai, who landed on top of Izumi-senpai.

"Ah! Senpai! Sorry! Wait, could you not move for a while?", I said, and started to sketch the scene.

Yes.. The way Izumi-senpai was sprawled on the ground, and the way Hiiragi Kagami-senpai was on top of her.. The way their uniforms were somewhat wrinkled to the point that it made them look like.. Wait. No. I stopped drawing.

"Eh? What's wrong, Hiyorin?", Izumi-senpai asked. Hiiragi Kagami-senpai got up, and helped Izumi-senpai up.

"Nothing, senpai. But why're you and Kagami-senpai here?", I asked, and stuffed my drawing materials back into my bag.

"Well, let's just say something told me that you needed a bit of inspiration.. I'd rather have talked to you myself, but since Kagamin couldn't keep herself off me.. literally, as you saw.. She came along.", Izumi-senpai reasoned.

"Did this 'something', no, maybe someone happen to be named Patty?", I said.

"Idiot! I don't want you to do anything weird! Anyway, she seemed to be rather worried about you.. Did something happen?", Kagami-senpai yelled at Izumi-senpai, then asked me.

"Hn, you just helped me do something weird..", Izumi-senpai smugly muttered.

"What's that you're saying?", Kagami-senpai said.

I lost track of their conversation as it came back to me. Something.. _"I should do this, though, just in case..", Patty said, coming closer. And suddenly, I felt a pair of soft, warm lips gently pressing on mine.. And suddenly withdrew. "Well, that should do it! Don't stop drawing, Hiyorin, you know you want it! Bye-nii!", Patty said, and left the restroom._. Soft, warm lips?! What the heck?!

"No! She.. I .. w-w-we.. Look, a flying yellow cat with a Santa hat!", I said, pointing at the window.

"Ch*yo's dad?! Really?", Izumi-senpai said, instantly turning to the window.

"Well, bye, Izumi-senpai, Kagami-senpai!", I said, picked my bag up, and ran out of the classroom.

*****

I was running out of breath when I reached the infirmary. I stopped, and leaned against the wall to catch my breath. The door of the infirmary opened. Yutaka stepped out, followed closely by Minami.

"Oh, the sun is already setting! It took that long? I'm sorry for keeping you at school, Minami-chan!", Yutaka said.

"It was nothing. You shouldn't stress yourself, Kobayakawa-san.", Minami replied.

"Mm! Let's go, Minami-chan!", Yutaka said, taking Minami's hand.

Minami looked pleasantly shocked, and smiled. She nodded, and started walking.

_Kyaa!_ I mentally squealed. Must not squeal.. Out loud, that is.. I quietly took my sketchbook and pencil from my bag. I started drawing the scene.. Moe-loli angel with her knight in shining armor..

It was just like a scene out of Str**b***y P*n*c! Wait.. If one of them was a guy, then it would be a het pairing! I edited a few details here and there..

"_Minami-kun.. You always help me..", Yutaka said, and stopped walking._

"_Kobayakawa-san..", Minami said, and bent down to see if anything was wrong with Yutaka._

"_That's why.. I'd like to thank you..", she gave Minami a peck on the cheek._

I finished the drawing, and subconsciously ran my thumb across my lips. _"..You know you want it!"_

Patty's words echoed through my head. _"Do I really want.. that..?"_, I thought.

The door of the infirmary opened yet again, and out came.. Patty. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Oh, hi Hiyorin! Still here? Ooh, a doujin! Lemme see!", she said, and looked at the drawing.

"_Ah! She's here! What should I do? What should I do? What if she.. No, she wouldn't do that after making those moves.. That's right, act normal.. Easier said than done, when my heart is beating like a machine gun.. ", _I stood up, and got ready to run, just in case.

"This is so cute! Is this a bishounen version of Minami, and a loli-shota version of Yutaka?", Patty said, examining the drawing closely.

"Huh?", I said, and looked at the drawing. Sure enough.. It was yaoi.

"What do you mean 'huh'? Tried to draw het again?", Patty sighed.

"Yeah, well.. Hey, what're you still doing here?", I asked, changing the subject.

"Just a little sightseeing. I let the main attraction leave first, though.", Patty winked.

"I see..", I said, and fixed my things.

"Anyway, Hiyorin, why'd you decide to draw het pairings? I mean, I like het pairings as well, but you drawing them is a little.. Out of character.. And it's kind of like you're in denial.

What's up, Hiyorin? Is there a _girl _you like?", Patty asked.

"W-what? N-nah, t-that can't be it.. M-maybe I'm just trying something new! Y-yeah!", I stuttered.

"Hmm? Then why do you genderbend H*ru*i and Ky*n into either a yaoi or yuri pairing when you draw them? They're already a het pairing."

"I-um-well.. Would you look at the time! I'll be going now, careful going home!", I waved goodbye, and ran. I ran all the way to the train stration.

"_I'm in denial..?"_, I thought, as I boarded the train.

True, I've always drawn either yaoi or yuri.. But lately, I've been trying to draw het pairings.. Why?

"_..It's kind of like you're in denial. What's up, Hiyorin? Is there a girl that you like?" _Her words yet again echoed in my head. I like.. a girl..? Weird as it sounded, it might be true. But then.. who could that girl be?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hiyori's figuring it out, but she's a bit dense, isn't she? XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I didn't escape the project/homework avalanche.. Which means.. Multi-tasking! Yes, currently doing projects while doing this.. I didn't do Sh*do* Cl*n* J*tsu, though, haha. ^_^

Really agree with you, Arker-san, there's a severe deficiency of Hiyori/Patty stories here.. T.T It's just sad, they're such a cute otaku couple.. Up to make a Hiyori/Patty story, anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you're out there, Tamura Hiyori-san, please send me one of your doujin! ^^;

*******

It started to rain by the time I got home. My parents weren't home yet. I put my bag in my room, undressed, and got into the bath.

The water was warm.. I relaxed myself, and let my thoughts wander.

"_That's weird.. Why'd I take the train again? My bike's already repaired.. I remember taking it to school today.. School.. I left it there! Oh no, what if someone takes it? I left the chain, but not the lock.."_, I winced at the idea of someone taking my bike. No use worrying.. I took a deep breath, and partly submerged my face into the water. _"I'll just have to go there and get it.. It's not raining that hard yet, anyway.."_, I put myself at ease, and decided to stay in the bath a bit longer.

"_.. And it's kind of like you're in denial. What's up, Hiyorin? Is there a girl you like?", Patty had asked me. Could it be true? I like a girl..? Nah, no way.. that kind of stuff only happens in anime.."_, I shook the thought off, and played a little in the water.

_Blub. Blub. Blub. Blubblubblubblubblubblubblubblubblub.._

"_Oh yeah! E*dless E*ght! Well, reruns, but there was a change in the character design! Slight, but the details matter all the same!"_, I thought, and hurriedly got out of the bath. I dried myself up, got dressed, and went to my room. I could see through the window that it was raining harder, and that someone in a raincoat was outside, with my bike! I couldn't believe it. I rubbed my eyes a bit, and put my glasses on. I looked again, and the person with the raincoat was still outside, with my bike.

"_No one in the right state of mind would ride a bike all the way here in this weather! Maybe it's that perverted stalker in the news! The one that's been following girls around, then.. Aah! Maybe I should call the police.."_ And as if some god of misfortune heard me, there was a sudden flash of lightning, a loud clap of thunder, and then the lights went out. It was dark, like the gate that would show up if a human had been transmuted.. I felt a chill go up my spine.

"_I can do this! I-I'll.. Kick that person in the shin, and get my bike inside!"_ I groped around in the dark for my skirt. I'd use the light from my phone to see, use the flash in the camera to dazzle the guy, kick him, and get my bike. I hope it'll go that way.. I felt my skirt, and got the phone in the pocket. I pressed a button, and saw that there was no signal. I sighed, and made my way to the door. I readied the light in the camera, felt for the umbrella and opened it.

I opened the door.

"Thanks for returning my bi-.. eh?", I said, as the light of the phone shone on the hooded person's face.

"Ah, Hiyorin! Here's your bike! You were in a hurry, and you left it at school, so I thought I'd return it to you. Well, you should get inside now, this is a really bad storm.. Hiyorin?", Patty said.

"P-Patty-chan! W-why..."

"Because you left it at school, silly! Now get inside, or you'll get sick!"

"B-but.."

Patty sighed, put the bike near the door, and pulled me inside. She pulled me a bit too hard, and we fell on the floor. Or at least, Patty fell on the floor, and I landed on top of her. At that moment, the lights came back on.

"......"

"....."

I stared at Patty. She stared back, and for what felt like the longest forty seconds of my life, I was lost in a vivid sea of blue.

"_What is this, this feeling? It's weird.. Not weird in a bad way, weird in a way that makes my heart beat fast.. Like the time she kissed me.. So if I like this feeling.. then.. Can't be."_, I thought.

"Oi, Hiyorin, are you alright? Your face is red. Maybe you're coming down with a fever?", Patty said, reaching for my forehead.

"A-ah. Oh! No, it's nothing like that.. Sorry, Patty-chan. By the way, why didn't you just mail me?", I got up, helped Patty, and closed the door.

"My phone's battery died. I listened to the tracks Konata sent me. Anyways, I'm going now.", Patty said, moving toward the door.

I had no idea what came over me then, because I suddenly grabbed onto Patty's raincoat.

"What is it, Hiyorin?"

"Ah! Umm.. Y-you're s-soaking wet, Patty-chan! A-at l-least s-stay to get yourself d-dry!" I managed to say.

"_That's right.. I'm just concerned for her.. and thankful.. What was I thinking, anyway? Ehehe.."_, I thought.

"As much as I'd love to Hiyorin, I don't have any other clothes with me, I didn't bring my-"

"I'll lend you mine!", I practically yelled.

"Er.. Okay.." Patty looked slightly surprised at my outburst, and took her shoes off.

"_What was that? Something's definitely weird with me today.."_ I led her to my room.

I opened the door, and beckoned for her to come in. I then came in, and closed the door after me.

"Hiyorin's such a _gentlema_- I mean, such a nice host-..ess", Patty chuckled to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Hiyorin! So are you going to lend me something my size, two times smaller?"

"Well.. Um- You decide what you'll wear."

"You're going to lend me underwear too, right?"

"Ehhhh?!"

"Just kidding, Hiyorin!"

"A-ah. W-well, I'll be watching TV outside, just tell me if you need something- later!" I rushed to the living room.

********

I switched the TV on, and sat on a chair. I flipped between channels.

"_..Just in, the stalker that's been following high school girls has been apprehended. His name is-"_

"_..What is the name of the era that-"_

"_..Three speeding cars have been-"_

"_..A fine Siberian Husky, don't you agree? His owner-"_

"_..The twenty-seven people talking at the back, please keep quiet. Wat*r*, you may begin."_

I stopped flipping channels.

"_Huh? The D*ath N*te OVA? So S*zumiy* Ha*uh* no Yu*su is over? I looked at the time. 7:01_

_It ended just a while ago.. Oh well, I'll just ask Izumi-senpai about it tomorrow."_ I relaxed a bit.

I watched as L gave the character introduction. Himself, Ra*to, Mi*a, Ry*k, the investigation team..

"Thanks for these, Hiyorin! I'll be sure to wash them carefully! Oh? The D*ath N*te OVA? Again?", Patty said, sitting on another chair.

"Maybe they're working on another OVA. I hope." I looked at Patty. She was wearing my red shirt, and a pair of jogging pants. The clothes seemed to fit her fine, but the shirt... was somewhat emphasizing her.. che- No! What the heck am I thinking?

"Well, they don't really have much to give a story on. Something about Ne*r, maybe?", Patty replied.

She sneezed.

"Eto.. Patty-chan, are you okay?"

"Uh, just a little sneeze! I'm okay! A-choo!", she said, and got up.

"Are you sure?"

"No problem! Believe it! Wa-a-choo!"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I don't think I should stay any longer. Thanks a bunch, Hiyorin! Take care of yourself, okay? Denial is not good, okay? Bye!" Patty said, putting her raincoat on.

"You're welcome. Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing!", she went toward the door.

"You can borrow my umbrella, Patty-chan."

"Nah, that'd be borrowing too much."

"Just take it, 'kay?"

Patty smiled.

"Aww! Hiyorin is concerned for me!"

"Um.."

"Bye, Hiyorin!"

"Bye, Patty-chan! And thanks for bringing my bike!"

Patty opened the umbrella, and went outside. I closed the door after her.

*********

I watched TV, and read some manga. I slept, and dreamt an empty dream. Either I didn't dream of anything, or I just couldn't remember.

I woke up, bathed, got dressed, and ate. I rode my bike to school, and rushed to my classroom.

"Ah, good morning, Tamura-san!", Yutaka greeted me.

Minami gave an acknowledging nod.

"Good morning, Yutaka, Minami! Where's Patty?" I asked, looking at the classroom.

"Maybe she'll be here later..?" Yutaka suggested.

"Yeah.."

That day, Patty did not come to school.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Cliffhanger! XD Oww.. My body hurts.. Must remember... Do not play sports without warming up... T.T


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So after loads of projects and exams, we get a.. *drum roll* ... Two-day vacation!?... Huh?!

... If that's justice, then the world is just plain sad.. T.T On the bright side, my body doesn't hurt as much. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

*********

"..This theorem was introduced in the year.." the teacher explained.

I looked at my phone for the umpteenth time, to see if Patty had replied to my mail, or called back.

I had called her earlier, asking why she wasn't in school yet. But she never picked up, so I sent her mail, in case she was asleep.

Nothing. I closed the phone, and twiddled with my pencil.

"_Patty.. What if she's sick? It's my fault.. But if she's sick.."_ The image of Patty curled up in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, gasping gently between labored breathing, suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I started sketching the cute, yet slightly ero scene. _"No! Nonononono... What should I do? She's sick, and yet.. Waah!"_ I started tapping my pencil on my desk.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.

"Yes, Tamura-kun?", the teacher asked.

"8080801!", I answered randomly. Nothing else came into my mind, so I said it. But if anyone aside from me knew that code, I was busted for sure..

"Hmm.. Yes, that is the answer to the problem.." the teacher said thoughtfully. I breathed a sigh of relief. ".. However, what I asked for was the theorem applied.. Anyone else?" the teacher asked the class.

Someone answered. No one laughed, though. So only Patty and I knew about the code.. Hurray for otakus, no fujioshis everywhere..

I looked at the sketch, and felt my cheeks go warm. _"Patty.. what if she really _is_ sick? Then, she'll need someone to take care of her.."_ I drew some random guy into the scene, taking Patty's hand into his. _"Hah! A het pairing, O.. Won't she be surprised.."_ I giggled to myself as I added more details here and there..

"Is that Patty-chan, Tamura-san?" Yutaka said, suddenly in front of me.

"H-huh? What happened? Is class over?" I asked, frantically looking around me.

"Mm! Sensei thought of calling your attention, but you were too spaced out, so.."

"Eh? That's weird.. I don't remember hearing anything.. Was I _that_ spaced out?"

"Yup! Sensei noticed that you were the only one who didn't look happy when he announced that it was lunch time, he just chuckled to himself, and left.."

"Is that so.. Hahaha.." I mentally pinched myself. _"Wake up!"_

"Yup! Right, Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked Minami.

Minami nodded.

"So, Tamura-san, is that Patty-chan and you? Aww, you look so cute together!", Yutaka said.

"Ehhh?! What?" I looked at the drawing. The supposed random guy.. The supposed O.C., was..

Me.

"Um! Um! Y-yeah, it's not finished yet, wait a little bit, Yutaka!", I said, drawing as fast as I could, changing details here and there, especially the part where I was holding Patty's hand. I then drew Yutaka and Minami into the scene. Patty was now conscious, smiling at the three of us who had come to visit her. "Here, Yutaka, Minami, it's done, look.." I handed them the drawing.

"Ah! So you were thinking of visiting Patty-chan! Let's go after school! Can you come, Minami-chan?"

"Yes. I also might be able to help." Minami quietly replied.

"So after school?", I said.

"Mm!"

"That would be fine."

I nodded, fixed my things, and took my bento out. We pushed the tables together, and sat down.

"A-ano.. Yutaka-san, Izumi-senpai is outside..", some guy said, and left.

"Ah, Sis! I'll be back.", Yutaka said, and got up to meet senpai.

"Itadakimasu!" I said, and started eating. Mm.. Prawn tempura..

Minami did not touch her food, and instead stared at it.

"What's wrong, Minami?", I asked.

"I'll just wait for Yutaka..", she said.

"I see.." _"That idea might be fun.." _, I grinned to myself.

Yutaka came back.

"Eto, Sis wants to talk to you, Tamura-san.", Yutaka said, and took her seat.

"Wonder what it's about...", I said, and put the lid on my bento. I got up, and made my way to the door.

"Hi-yo-riin~ From what I've heard and saw, I think you are showing symptoms of being in wuuv~", Izumi-senpai said.

"There are many ways to greet someone, senpai.. W-wait! What have you heard, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing.. Well, I've heard that the yaoi code saved you during math..", Izumi-senpai said.

"Ehhh? Someone knows the code?"

"Nah, don't think so.. I just heard your teacher yapping about a spaced out girl who managed to answer correctly.. And when another teacher asked him what the answer was, he said '8080801'. Lucky you, Hiyorin!"

"Where'd you hear about this, exactly, senpai?"

"Where else? The faculty room, of course! I just came there to get Kuroi-sensei to return a game of mine, and then.."

"I see.. Anyway, need something, senpai? Oh, wait, do you happen to know what happened in S*zumiy* Ha*uh* no Yu*su last night?"

"Pfft, it's E*dless E*ght, Hiyorin.. You can tell what's going to happen for that arc already.. Besides, there was a blackout last night.. 'Kay, enough about repetitive anime. Yuu-chan told me that Patty's sick, and you're visiting her later."

"Umm, yeah."

"Well, count me, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki in! After all, you can do better with a bigger cast, right?"

"Yeah!"

"That's the spirit, Hiyorin!", Izumi-senpai said. "Don't worry, we'll make some excuse up later to leave you two alone..", she whispered.

"S-senpai! I-it's nothing like that!", I protested.

"That's what they all say in the beginning.. Fufufu.. Later, Hiyorin!", Izumi-senpai said, and left.

I sighed, and went back inside the classroom. I sat down.

"Tamura-san, did Sis tell you that she and her friends are coming with us?", Yutaka said.

"Yeah. Eto.. Yutaka, did senpai happen to see the drawing?" I said, removing the lid of my bento.

"Yeah, she just looked at it, and said 'I see..' Wonder what that's about, right?"

"I don't.."

"Huh?"

"I bet being innocent is fun, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing.."

**************

Then came two more classes. I made sure I wasn't holding my pencil. That is, until our substitute history teacher, also known as Izumi-senpai's homeroom teacher, asked us to draw the decisive battle at the Shimonoseki strait. It sounded like the Battle at Narita, from C*de G*ass, so I drew L*louch as Minamoto, and S*zaku as the unnamed leader of the Taira fleet..

"Eh? Excellent anime rendition of the battle, Tamura! Maybe I should substitute for this class more often.. Hmm, what's that? Is Minamoto going to hug the leader of the Taira fleet?", Kuroi-sensei asked

"Nononono..", I said, and drew it as if Minamoto were strangling the Taira fleet's leader.

"_Whew, I almost drew yaoi there.."_, I thought.

"Ah, I see. Carry on, you'll have the entire period to draw, while I talk about the rise of the Shogunate. I mean, you might fall asleep during the lecture itself, so better to have you draw now, than go to sleep later. Yes! It's that boring.", she said, writing on the board.

"_How does she expect anyone to pay attention after that..?"_, I thought, while fixing the drawing.

*********

The bell rang, signaling dismissal time.

"Oh, would you look at that! Well, just pass your drawings to.. eenie.. meenie..Ah, Mikura. Mikura, place the drawings on my table in the faculty room.", Kuroi-sensei said.

"But sensei! I still have stories to wri- I mean, yes ma'am!", Mikura-san said.

"What's that about stories, Mikura?", sensei asked.

"Nothing..", Mikura-san muttered, while collecting drawings.

"Right. 'Kay, bye!", sensei said, and left.

I passed my drawing, and fixed my things. I waited for Yutaka and Minami. They passed theirs, and fixed their things.

"Yosh, Sis told me to wait for them at the gate. Let's go!", Yutaka said.

"Try not to get too excited, Yutaka..", Minami said.

"Hai~", Yutaka said.

We went to the gate, and waited for Izumi-senpai and the others.

"_Patty, am I really..?But if I am, then, are you al-"_ My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the seniors.

"..It didn't stink that badly this time!", Hiiragi Tsukasa-senpai said.

"Is that so, Tsukasa-san?", Takara-senpai said.

"Must be the moe powers!", Izumi-senpai said.

"Don't talk about those things when you're in public!", Hiiragi Kagami-senpai said.

"Hi, Sis, senpais!", Yutaka greeted them.

"Yo, Yuu-chan! Minami, Hiyorin!", Izumi-senpai greeted us back.

"Sorry for the long wait.", Takara-senpai said.

"We didn't wait that long,- Oh yeah! Wait a bit.", I said, and dashed back in.

We were going to take the train to Patty's apartment, so I'd have to leave my bike this time.. I got to the lot where the bikes were put, and I chained and locked mine to a post. Better safe than sorry.. I ran back to where the others were.

"What was that for, Hiyorin?", Izumi-senpai asked as we walked toward the train station.

"Well, since we're taking the train, I figured I'd at least leave a lock on my bike..", I answered. _"..And so Patty won't have to worry about it as well.."_, I silently added.

"Ow!", Yutaka exclaimed.

"What's the matter?", Izumi-senpai asked, and looked over.

Yutaka had tripped, and had a small bruise on her knee.

"Oi, Yuu-chan! Are you okay? Can you stand?", Izumi-senpai asked, apparently in a panic.

"Ah, yes.. Ow!", Yutaka said.

"Let me carry you.", Minami said.

"Are you sure?", Yutaka asked.

"Yes. Because it was my fault, I had not been able to protect you." Minami said, carrying Yutaka like a princess.

Izumi-senpai breathed, quite relieved. "Ne, remind of a scene from a certain manga, Hiyorin?", she asked.

"Y-yes..", I said, and strarted sketching as fast as I could while walking.

Finally, we arrived at the station. We boarded a train for Patty's.

There were no seats left, so we were forced to strand up. Luckily, the ride wasn't that long, and we got off at the stop. We walked towards the apartment.

"Let's see.. Ah, that one."

We rang the doorbell, and were greeted by Patty, who had a disheveled appearance. Her hair was unkempt, her nose a bit red, and had little circles around her eyes. In one hand was her Pl*ySt*tion Po*tabl*, and in the other was a kerchief.

Quite different from what I had imagined. _"That's Patty for you.. So why did I imagine her like that..?"_, I asked myself.

"Oh, hi, everyone! Come in.", she said, grinning. She sneezed, but covered her mouth in time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Does this even count as a chapter? It's more like an extension of the previous one, and a preview for the next.. =.=" But then, I had fun writing this chapter. ^^

8080801 – literally yaoyaoyaoi, it's from Hiyori's character song, 8, pronounced as 'ya', 0 as 'o', and 1 as 'i'. It's from Default Highschool Girl. xD

And as you might've guessed, yes, the Mikura in the story is none other than me.. I'm not good with Japanese names, plus the idea of being Kuroi-sensei's student.. :3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Currently reading Soul Rescue, as you'll probably see later.. ^_^ The how-to of the game in Photo Fluff is now on my profile.

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own anything..

******

"Patty, your manga-ka in shining sailor uniform came, and you didn't even bother fixing yourself? Tsk,", Izumi-senpai whispered in voice quite audible to the rest of us. I felt my cheeks get warm. Patty didn't look as bothered, though. She grinned, and let us in.

We went inside Patty's apartment. Her things were neatly arranged, and it didn't look as though she had any trouble. But Patty herself was nothing like her room. Minami checked her temperature. _"Ehh?! Oi, Minami, what do you think you're doing to my- No! She's just taking her temperature.. Wait, what the heck am I thinking?!"_ I mentally facepalmed.

"Manga-ka? That would be.. Tamura-san, right?", Takara-senpai said.

"U-um, yes, that'd be me, Takara-senpai. And p-please d-don't say such weird things, Izumi-senpai!", I said, snapping out of it.

"Oh, but isn't that the reason we're here? Nope, specifically, you.", Izumi-senpai dramatically bowed in front of me, and pointed at Patty.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kona-chan?", Tsukasa-senpai asked.

"Oh! I've seen something like this in one of Sis's manga!", Yutaka exclaimed.

"Oi, Konata, what have you been letting Yuu-chan read?", Kagami-senpai asked.

"Relax, Kagamin, it was for teens aged thirteen plus.. Tsukasa, what Yuu-chan said is right, Hiyorin is here.. to save Patty!" Izumi-senpai gently pushed me forward. _"Well, if wings suddenly sprouted off my back, and some light would surround me, maybe it wouldn't look weird if I do it.. No, even without such props I would do it.. No! What the.."_ I shook it off.

"Huh? What did I say? But that means Tamura-san will kis-" Yutaka said.

"No! I think Izumi-senpai was referring to another manga, ne, senpai?" I looked at Izumi-senpai, signaling for her to stop talking._ "No, not to the general audience, please.."_

"Sword of God, a soul is in need of rescue. Minami-chan, what is her condition?", Izumi-senpai continued, ignoring my silent plea.

"Temperature at 39 degrees Celsius. It seems like a normal fever, and-", Minami said.

"Hurry, Sword of God! Her soul is suffering! The power you have been granted from God.. lies on your sweet lips!", Izumi-senpai interrupted. I gasped. Soul R*scue.. I looked at Patty. She smiled at me. My cheeks felt warmer. _"Maybe she wants me to.. No, that's stupid. But why did she, back then.."_

"Just what do you think you're making her do? And how did_ you_ find out that her lips are sweet?", Kagami-senpai glared suspiciously at Izumi-senpai.

"I was quoting that from a manga, Kagamin! Why, did you think that I would actually-- Well, worry not, Kagamin, the only pair of lips I've tasted are yo-"

"No! I-I-I meant.. What was that you were saying, Minami?" Kagami-senpai managed to say.

"Aside from the fever, she has a minor cold, and a headache due to too much pressure on her head because of frequent coughing. I suggest warm food, soup, perhaps, and rest, which it seems she does not have. That's what I would.. But anything to add, Takara-san?" Minami said.

"Whoa, as expected, you're so awesome, Minami-chan!", Yutaka complimented.

"It's nothing.", Minami blushed.

"Eto, some Vitamin C and cough drops would certainly do her some good, but aside from that, I would have said the same, Iwasaki-san.", Takara-senpai said.

"I know! Let's visit Patty-san again tomorrow, since it's a Saturday, and bring homemade soup!" Tsukasa-senpai suggested.

"Good idea, Tsukasa! The power of Soul R*scue can wait later.", Izumi-senpai winked at me.

"Just what _is_ this Soul R*scue, anyway?" Kagami-senpai asked.

"That's right, Konata-san. I myself am very interested to find out." Takara-senpai said.

"One: the power lies in one's lips. Two: the person who's soul needs saving has to come into contact with the person who has the power. That's why Hiyorin over here has to-" Izumi-senpai explained.

"Senpai..!", I sent her another look. _"Please leave us alone.. No! I mean, please, don't say it..!"_

"Konata, don't spoil it!", Patty said.

"Patty-chan, not you too!", I wailed._ "Maybe she really does want to.. Nah! No way."_

"Fine, fine.. Fufu.. So let's go, everyone. Like Minami-chan says, Patty needs rest. Let's come back tomorrow with soup. Bye, Patty, Hiyorin.", Izumi-senpai said, and opened the door.

"S-senpai! What do you.. mean.." I trailed off, as everyone else bade farewell.

"Tamura-san, take care of Patty-chan!", Yutaka said. She took Minami's hand in her own, and left.

"We'll bring soup tomorrow, Patty-san!", Tsukasa-senpai said.

"Don't forget to rest, Patricia-san.", Takara-senpai reminded Patty.

"Rescue Patty, Hiyorin!", Izumi-senpai smiled slyly, as she closed the door.

"Don't let this brat get to you. Get well soon.", Kagami-senpai said, just before the door closed.

I was now alone with Patty. She kept playing with her Pl*ySt*tion Po*tabl*.

"_Say something!"_, I thought. What came out was..

"Patty.. er. um. Game.. what you're playing?" _"Okay, that was stupid.."_

Patty looked up from her game. She shut the PSP off, and placed it on her desk.

"Hiyorin, can you use Soul R*scue on me?"

It took a few seconds for that message to make sense to me, even though it was what I kept thinking about. _"Patty.. So she really did want.. No! Maybe she just wants to get better soon.. Either way, she wants me to.. She wants me to.. She wants.. A.. A.." _"Huh?!", was all I could manage to say.

"It's fine, don't worry. Want to play a game?", Patty said, looking at the rack of discs near the TV.

"Ah, yeah, sure. By the way, why didn't you reply to my mail, Patty-chan?"

She picked a disc, and put it into the Pla*S*ation2. She then took out the controllers, and sat on the floor. She looked at me with a weirdly serious face.

"It was the only way to get you here.", she said in an deep, equally weird voice.

"U-um, are you sure you're going to play, Patty-chan? It looks like the headache's getting to you.."

"Kidding, kidding! That's because I forgot to charge my phone. By the time I remembered, and got to read your mail, it was probably already class time."

"Then you could've replied during lunch time.." I sat down next to her, and took the other controller.

"Aaww, Hiyorin was worried about me! Why didn't I reply, hmm... Maybe because what I wanted to tell you couldn't be expressed through the phone?"

"So what do you want to tell me?" The game was loading.

"There's a time for everything, Hiyorin! Besides, a secret makes a woman, a woman!" she winked.

"So you've been watching C*se C*osed, huh? But wait, if you wanted to tell me something, but is a secret, then.. Huh? How can you say something like tha-"

The game's opening theme started.

_true my heart, close to you_

_I want to feel you more than anyone else_

_close to my love, close your eyes_

_Because my honest feelings will be fulfilled someday, I embrace them_

_At the moment when I averted my eyes, for the first time, I noticed_

_Your profile that swayed my heart_

_Because you're the person who taught me_

_About the heartbeats that attracted each other and overflowing thoughts_

_true to my heart, your dazzling lips_

_Are in my painful gaze_

_close to my love, wrapping my arms around you_

_I'm sure that they're the same- Our thoughts, with a tender kiss-_

"Whoops, I got carried away there. Wrong game. Now where did I put that T*k*en 6..", Patty said, took the disc out, and looked for the correct one.

"_True my Heart.. Huh. I can definitely relate to that song.. No, what am I even thinking about? But the possibility is there.. I can't ignore it.. What the..? Now I'm thinking like L? No, stay focused. These- these weird feelings have started since- since Patty kissed me. Since it's just the two of us, I might as well ask.."_, I thought.

"Ah, here it is. T*k*en 6. Y'know, X**oyu looks cuter here. Eh? Something bothering you, Hiyorin?" Patty said, and inserted the disc.

"Patty, Kiss my Lips, why did.." _"Ah! Why can't I talk properly? Maybe it's as Izumi-senpai says.."_

"Kiss my Lips? Nah, that was True my Heart. Kinda sound alike, right?"

"Yeah- .. No! That's not what I meant. I mean.." _"Okay.. Talk properly.."_

"Yes?"

"On that day.. Yes, just yesterday.. Why did you.. Kiss.. Me..?"

"Eh? I thought you'd know, since you write about that, but since you don't.. A secret makes a woman, a woman!"

"Then, tell me that secret, please.", I pressed start.

"Seems you're game! Very well, but only if you beat me! I challenge you, Tamura Hiyorin! 99 rounds, most wins, well, wins!"

5:30. Ah well, still early.

"If I win, you'll tell me, right?"

"Yup! You're free to choose any character whether you win or lose, also, use any combo, as you wish.. And if I win, I'll have you to myself for a day!"

"Oi, just how much anime did you watch today..?"

"I'll answer your questions when you beat me.. Hehe.."

"Don't think my hands are just for drawing.."

"Hm, where have I heard that one before.. If I win, I'll have you for a day. If you win, I'll answer your questions. Agreed?"

"Alright! Round 1!"

**************

"N-no way.." I said, as I slowly put the controller down. 54 wins to 45. I lost..

"See? Just like I said. So, Hiyoriin~ I'll have you for a day. Would the day after tomorrow be fine?"

"A-Ah, y-yeah.. That was cool, Patty-chan! How'd you know all those combos?"

"No, you're very good, Hiyorin! But when I'd almost lose, the ge*ss to live on would help me.."

"Maybe you really do need some rest.."

"No, it's the post-war effects.. 9:30.. wow, it sure is late.."

"Huh? 9:30?!" I looked at my phone. My parents had not called nor mailed me. So they're still not home..

"Well, you can stay for the night, if you want to." Patty said, and turned the TV on.

"_.. Just in, the stalker caught last night has escaped. I repeat, he has escaped. For the safety of viewers, we advise you not to travel late at night, especially if you are a female high school student, as the stalker prefers.."_

Oh great.

"Thanks, Patty-chan!"

"Just think of it as a way of returning the favor from yesterday. You can borrow my clothes, too."

"Thanks!"

**********

I bathed after eating cup ramen, and changed into the clothes Patty lent me. I got out of the bathroom, and found Patty reading doujin.

"Eh? Can that be..?" I said, looking at the cover.

"Yup, it's one of your works. Minami/Yutaka fluff!"

"Ehehehe.."

"Well, I guess we should sleep now. You sleep on the bed, I'll be on the extra futon.", Patty said, as she put the futon on the floor.

"B-but.."

"You're the guest, Hiyorin."

"That's why _you_ should sleep on the bed.. And you're ill, too."

"But you'd be-"

"I'll be fine. You get better, okay?", I said, getting into the futon

"I'll be better right away if you use Soul R*scue on me!"

"Huh?! B-but t-that'd mean.."

"Kidding! I wouldn't want you to catch my cold, anyways. Good night, Hiyorin!", Patty said, and turned the light off.

"A-ah. Good night, Patty-chan."

*****************

"_Patty!" I said, as she collapsed. "I'm.. okay..", she said weakly. No! I want the power to save.. It should be with me somewhere.. I should be able so save her! Then, suddenly, I felt it. Suddenly, I knew what to do.. I pressed my lips gently against hers. "Hi..Hiyorin..?", Patty said, becoming conscious. I.. saved her.._

I woke up. _"Why am I not surrounded by my manga..? Oh yeah, I spent the night at Patty's.. What's this soft thing I'm hugging..? I don't remember borrowing one of Patty's stuffed toys.. Then, can it be.. No way!"_ I looked at the thing I was hugging. It was Patty. _"Don't freak out, don't freak out.. This would be great material if only I wasn't the material itself.. Wah, this is just like that episode of S*akug*n no S*ana, except that this position is in M*i H*ME.." _I looked at Patty. Sure enough, she's really cute.. I moved my hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face..

"Good morning, Hiyorin! Did you sleep well?", Patty said.

"Uwah!", I fell off the bed. _"The bed..? So that means, I moved.."_

"Are you alright, Hiyorin?", Patty got off the bed, and rushed to my side.

"Um, yeah! Good morning, M*i, I mean, S*ana, I mean-"

"Well, you seem fine! And if you wanted to sleep with me, you could've said so.."

"N-no! I j-just.." _"That's right, what..?"_

"Oh well, Hiyorin hugged me the entire night, so it's okay!"

"Wait, you saw me move?"

"Yup! You plopped down on my bed and hugged me. And slept. I really wish I could've taken a picture of your cute sleeping face, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

"S-sorry, Patty-chan!"

"What're you talking about? It's okay. But if you're serious about that apology.."

"I am!"

"..Then go back on that bed, pretend to sleep, and I'll take a pic of you!"

"Huh? But, fine, okay."

"Okay!"

I got back on the bed, and closed my eyes. I felt Patty as well.

"Oi, what the-"

"I want it as it was a while ago.."

"Fine."

I hugged Patty as I found myself when I woke up moments ago. Patty took the pictures, and suddenly..

"Konata, haven't you heard of knocking? And where did you get that key? Never mind. Good morning, Patty-san, sorry to barge in like this but-", Kagami-senpai said.

"Yo, Patty, Hiyorin! I see it turned out quite well!", Izumi-senpai said.

"Anoo, I don't think you should be yelling, Sis! Patty-san might be-", Tsukasa-senpai said.

"That's right. Sleep is essential to people that are ill, so-", Takara-senpai said.

"Patty-chan, good morning! Sorry if we're early, we thought-", Yutaka said.

"Good morning.", Minami said.

Me and Patty got up at the same time.

"Oh, good morning, everyone!" Patty greeted them.

"It's not what you-"

"EHHHH?!"

************

A/N: Okay, let's leave it at that.. Hehe.. x3

True my Heart/Kiss my Lips: Songs used in an H-game, Nursery Rhyme. Sounds like a kid's game, but it's the farthest thing. ^_~ Cut the song for length purposes, and put the English translation of the song.

Soul Rescue – um. Just google it. Wouldn't want to spoil such a cool manga. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've just noticed, the summary for this story is as is when I thought it'd just be a one-shot. Ah well. ^^; I've no idea what to replace it with, so, oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

********

"..And so that's why she had to stay for the night. This is really good chicken soup, by the way.", she finished explaining, and sipped some more soup.

"Ah, the chicken soup was Yuki-chan's suggestion. She said you might like it." Tsukasa-senpai said.

"Is that so? Thanks!", Patty said.

"I see..", Izumi-senpai muttered.

"No, you don't. For what we know, you might be thinking of something pervy right now." Kagami-senpai said.

"Oh, and how would _you _know? You thought of it too, right?", Izumi-senpai shot back.

"There now, you two. I believe it was a simple misunderstanding.", Takara-senpai intervened.

"How's Patty-chan doing, Minami-chan?", Yutaka said, as Minami again took Patty's temperature. _"Ooh, that idea looks good.. Just replace Minami-chan with someone a bit more suited.. someone.. Yeah, the O.C. In the other drawing.. Who was he again..? Wait a minute.. That was me..! Ehehehe.. Weird, weird thought.."_ A mental image of the thought slowly creeped it's way into my mind. _"That's.. Wow. Whoa."_, I felt a slight pain in my nose.

"Temperature has slightly dropped. No symptoms of a cold, as well.", Minami reported.

_That's good.._

"That's great, Patty-chan!", Yutaka said gleefully.

"Fuu, I _do _wonder what Hiyorin did to make you feel better.. Fufufu..", Izumi-senpai teasingly drawled, earning her a hard pinch on the cheek from Kagami-senpai.

"That's why you shouldn't include the underclassmen in your perversion!", Kagami-senpai berated her.

"Eh? But don't you see that Hiyorin's turned red? Y'know that look, when people tend to think of _things _and end up having this glazed, but sort of embarrased, steamy look on their face? There, loo- Ittte!", Izumi-senpai was cut off by yet another pinch from Kagami-senpai. But after Izumi-senpai's accurate description of a daydreaming person, everyone turned to look at me. _"Think of something else.. That's right! D*rae*on! Crayo* Shi*-chan! Makar* Ouji-sama!"_

"U-um! Tamura-san, are you not feeling well?", was the first reaction from Takara-senpai.

"Maybe you've caught Patty-chan's cold?", Yutaka suggested.

"Nope, you can't mistake that look, she's definitely daydre- Itte! Ah, my Kagamin really can't take her hand off me.. Itte!", Izumi-senpai said. Before anyone else could suggest anything, Patty moved toward me.

"I'll check.", she said.

"Won't you use the thermometer, Patty-san?", Tsukasa-senpai asked.

"Oh! I see.. Classic.", Izumi-senpai nodded.

Patty sat down in front of me, and moved her face slightly closer to mine. _"Classic? Huh?" _I ran through a list of possible anime that Patty was referring to. _"What is it..?"_

"W-wha- um", I managed to say. She put her forehead on mine, and could it have just been my imagination, or did she look like she was going to kiss me? Doki. Doki. Dokidokidokidokidoki.. She pulled back after a few seconds.

_So that's what it is.. But it can't be that classic, unless it was that other one.._

"Nah, no fever. For some reason though, there is a lot of blood on me.. Wait.. Oh!" Patty made me slightly lean against her, took some blood from her shirt, and made a horizontal line on my face.

_Oi, oi.._

"What're you doing..?" I asked dazedly. The slight loss of sensation that comes after a nosebleed started to set in.

"..This is also your punishment.. You will be the defender of justice, and forever wear a mask.. You will no longer be able to live as Ku*uru*i S*zaku.. You will sacrifice your own happiness for the world.. Eternally..", She loosened her hold, then let go.

"Ah! Ohh. Then.. I accept that Ge*ss..", I said, playing along, and pretended to take a sword out of her, allowing her to fake collapsing on the floor.

"Geez, y'know, there's no need to hide it.." Izumi-senpai said. Probably sensing another pinch from Kagami-senpai, she quickly added, ".. For there's only one truth! The culprit is.. Yes, that's right, only you could've done it! Tamura Hiyorin!"

"W-well, that's.. Uh. Umm.. Hah! Say what you want, detective! Where's the evidence, then?"

"All over Patty.", she replied simply, and started laughing like that sleeping detective.

"What's with the skits? And Patty-san, are you fine with not changing your clothes..?", Kagami-senpai said, apparently having understood what was going on. I hoped that what she was thinking went something like: _Geez, they don't have to take it that far just for a skit._, or something along those lines..

"Ah, this? It's a brilliant display of our acting skills and overwhelmi-", Izumi-senpai answered for Patty, and we both nodded enthusiastically. Kagami-senpai interrupted her. _Yep, their pairing definitely does work.. _An unlikely scenario came into my thoughts in which Izumi-senpai and Kagami-senpai – No wait.. That might be possible..

"Don't exaggerate. Anyway, Tsukasa and I have to leave a bit later – shrine maiden work in the afternoon."

"Wah! I'd forgotten about that! Sorry, Yuki-chan, guess I can't come with you later.."

"Ah, it's alright, Tsukasa-san. I understand that you will be quite busy." Takara-senpai smiled.

In any case, it looked like everyone had their own little world. The seniors were discussing on coming together to the shrine, Minami-chan and Yutaka-chan were talking about – _Aah, no. Eavesdropping is bad. _Which leaves.. _Huh? Where's Patty? _I scanned the room for her, and then -

"Looking for something, Hiyorin?", she said, suddenly beside me.

"N-nothing at all! Anyway, when did you change your clothes? If you did it just after Izumi-senpai's.. um.. 'speech', that was fast."

"Secret ninja technique!" She did a hand seal and clapped her hands once, as if to emphasize.

"Heh. Etto, sorry about a while ago.. And, um.. Are you sure that you're feeling better?"

"No, no, it's alright. It's nothing, compared to what you, my manga-ka in shining sailor uniform, did for me.." She grinned.

"Huh? What'd I do?"

"You.. Seriously don't know..?"

"Uh, what I did, what I did.. let's see.. Umm.. I came over, got beaten by you in Tekk*n, ate cup ramen, took a bath and stuff, and stayed for the night. Then I.. uh.. Got into your bed."

"And after that?"

"Um. Slept, pretty much.."

"Then, it'll be our little secret!" The blonde otaku seemed pleased about my complete unawareness to whatever it was.

_What'd I do..?_

"So it's decided then! Me and Miyuki-san'll tag along and watch you guys cosplay!", Izumi-senpai declared. _Cosplay..? Hiiragi-senpais?_

"Don't call it cosplay! It's work, and speaking of which, aren't _you _supposed to be working today?", Kagami-senpai shot back. _Ah, so that's what it is.._

"Well, it _is_ my day off today. Patty, have you told that guy that you're not coming in for a few days?"

"I'll give him a call later. At least the theme for today isn't Haru*i"

"Ano, Patty-chan who's 'that guy'?, Yutaka asked, probably done with whatever she was talking about with Minami.

"Ah, that guy? He's actually our boss, and he really likes being called bad guy names. Looks like this week's theme is C*se Closed. Last week's was.. let's see.. Gevanni, I think?"

"Yeah. A guy who really has a thing for female teenagers, it really won't surprise me if he's the guy in the news.. Fufu."

"Please don't say such things, sis! After all, he _is_ your boss!", moe-tan, no, Yutaka innocently corrected her cousin. _I could really take a leaf out of her book, that is to say, take lessons from her.._

"Kidding, kidding! Our boss doesn't have a criminal record, or should I say he hasn't been caught yet? Oi, Kagami, don't look at me like that!", senpai said, faking innocence. _I wonder how Yuu-chan is not yet under her influence..?_

"In that case, stop saying those weird things. Oh, crap, it's almost time! Well, if you would excuse us, Patty-san. Get well soon!", Kagami-senpai said, and hurriedly stood up, accompanied by the other seniors plus Minami and Yutaka, who were somewhat convinced by Izumi-senpai to come with them, hastily wished Patty her good health and took their leave. An awkward silence befell the both of us.

"It's about time I left too.", I said and stood up. I then heard the monster known as my stomach growl audibly, telling me to feed it, or else be incapable of movement. I slumped back in my seat.

"Hi-yo-ri~n! Shall I take you out to eat? I think the fridge is empty."

"N-no, I've-"

"I insist! After all, artists can't work on an empty stomach, right?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Let's go change, shall we?" I found myself getting dragged into Patty's bedroom, and out of my clothes. Patty took her outer clothing off as well, revealing an excellent figure even I had not seen during swimming classes in gym.

"Patty-c-chan.. Y-you..l-look.."

"Like what you see? I like what _I_ do! Just kidding! ..Or not.. Anyways, I have just the outfit for you!" She pulled out a bunch of clothes from various drawers and laid them on the bed.

"O-oi.. These are.." I examined the clothes carefully and found that they were exactly my size.

"What's wrong? Come on, get changed.", Patty said, as she wore her own outfit. She wore a tight red blouse and black skinny jeans. Geez, I couldn't tell if she looked hotter with or without the clothes on. Wait, what?! It must be because of the hunger.. Yeah, can't think straight if I'm hungry..

I put the shirt on, and found out that it was one of those shirts that looked looser that they felt. It emphasized some things here and there, but at least part of the outfit Patty had lent me was a pink bolero with short sleeves and a hood.

"Mou, Hiyorin, how long do you plan on tempting me by not wearing your pants, hm?"

"Huuh? What're you saying, Patty-chan? I was just about to wear them!"

_She must be hungry too.._

"Ah, you'd really get me arrested if anyone could see inside my brain.. Oh, nothing, nothing~"

"Haha, isn't that my line?", I said, putting the pants and the bolero on.

"I wonder.. Ah, what'd you like to eat, Hiyorin?"

"Anything goes, I guess."

_'I wonder'.. What's that supposed to mean..?_

"Let's go! Food-chan'll be waiting for us."

We left the apartment after Patty locked it up, and went into the city.

_Hopefully, after I've eaten, everything will clear up.._

* * *

A/N: Girls in tight shirts and boleros (small Spanish jackets that are open in the front- with a zipper, I mean. ^.~) are incredibly cute, I've found. Yes, after all that angsting (see my TMoHS story) for no apparent reason, I've decided to take some time off and smell the flowers (and check girls out. ;] )

Might that little clothes-changing scene have turned to something else? Maybe, if I learn to write one of those scenes. Someday, this chapter'll have an alternate ending. :3 Anyone wanna teach me how to write one? A lemon a day keeps the boredom away~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo, everyone! Happy New Year! 1st Resolution: write better stories!

Yeah, I know that it's kind of a late greeting.. :3 Ah well.

Disclaimer: Yes, it's 2010, and I still don't own anything..

*******

"Ah, this is great!", Patty said, eating her second serving of ice cream.

She had taken us to an ice cream parlor. At least that's what she had called it, but that wasn't really much of a problem, right now.. I looked around me, and saw that more and more people were staring at us, specifically, Patty. Well, they had all the reason to, seeing as she was-

"Something wrong, Hiyorin?"

"Really hot- Ah, I mean.. uh.. I'm fine! Really."_ Now is not the the time to have spoken thoughts.. That's why they're called thoughts, right? But then, why are there- No, it's not the time to contradict myself as well.. _

"Eat up, it's my treat! Besides, moderate amounts of sugar are needed to make the brain work, right? You might suddenly get inspired!"

"Ah, right." I nodded absentmindedly, and spooned some more ice cream into my soda. When it looked as if it were going to overflow, I stirred it a bit, causing the mixture to foam a little. Then I slowly gulped it down, savoring it. _Inspiration, huh..? If it's just that, you've given me plenty.. _Close encounters of the yuri type would be a good way to put it.. _What I need are answers.. Come to think of it, this might be a good time to ask.._

"Hey, Patty-chan?"

_Well, at least the words came out coherently.._

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask, if, um.. Well, uh.."

_Way to spoil that.._

"Ask away, my Hi-yo-ri~n! Ah, there's some ice cream on your cheek. Lemme get that.." She moved closer, and soon, the gap that was the table didn't exist. She slowly licked the stuff off my cheek, letting me feel her wet, warm tongue. For some reason, I liked the tingling sensation it gave me. She then wiped my cheek with her handkerchief. Somewhere in the background, I heard something that went: "Sir, are you alright? Oi, someone get help! His nose is bleeding and he passed out!", or something. I wasn't quite sure at the moment. Oh well.

"Ah, thanks, Patty-chan."

"No prob. Oh yeah, weren't you going to ask me something?"

"Ah! I forgot! I was pretty sure it was important.. Darn, why do I forget these stuff so easily..?"

"It's probably God's way of telling you to ask it some other time.." She trailed off, sounding a bit lost in thought.

"Patty-chan?"

"Ah, it's nothing, nothing. Anyways, come on! I'll pay for your train fare~"

We finished our ice creams, and left the store full of, hm.. ogling customers.

****

"Let's meet here tomorrow at 11 pm, okay? I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal!", Patty said, standing on the train platform.

"Hai, hai. You really need to teach me those combos sometime..", I said, scanning the aisle for a vacant seat, as the other passengers got on.

"Fuu, anytime, young apprentice!" A cough soon followed that sentence, and reminded me of something I should have asked earlier.

"Oi, oi, 'sensei', are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should get a-"

"Nothing to worry about! Anyway, shouldn't you be getting a seat anytime soon?"

"Oh yeah! Well, see you tomorrow, then!"

"Mm!"

****

I found a seat, and sat down. _I'm not forgetting anything else, right..?_ School bag: check. Stuff inside the bag: check. _That's weird, I think I'm forgetting something.._ I scanned through my things. Sketchbook.. Pencil.. Textbooks.. Cellphone..

_My clothes! _I stood up with a jolt; leaving my stuff there would mean more work for Patty.. I could see it, my Patty coming home tired, only to find a sailor uniform I had carelessly left.. _Wait, 'my'?_

I sat down again and sighed. _Sorry, Patty-chan.. Don't worry, I won't waste all that inspiration you gave me.. _I took my sketchbook and pencil out, and started drawing. _That ice cream thing.. Wait! I can't draw me and Patty.. _I erased some things here and there. _Who should I draw..?_

It wasn't long before I found myself getting sidetracked..

_She came closer and closer, and then, the table didn't exist; it was nothing at all, as of the moment. Then, she slowly ran her tongue over my cheek,- _Suddenly, something was poking me.

"Hey, hey, onee-san! Are you alright?" The kid beside me asked.

"H-huh?"

"There's red stuff coming out of your nose! D'ya have a boo-boo? And I hear something from your bag! It kinda sounds like something I heard on TV last night! _Kaa-san! _This onee-san has a magic bag!" The kid ranted on, now poking his mother.

I took the phone and my handkerchief out of my bag, pinched my nostrils and looked up. _Of all times.. _

"Oh my! Miss, are you alright?", The kid's mother asked. I looked at her, and tried to grin.

"Uh.. Well, sorta."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm alright! This seems to happen a lot.."

"If you're sure.. Ah, I think your phone is ringing."

"Oh, right! Thanks." I held my nose with one hand, and pressed the answer button with the other.

"Hello?", I said.

"You should know who's calling, Hiyori..", a weirdly raspy voice that was obviously fake replied.

_Someone who'd call at times like these.. Someone who'd go through all the trouble of twisting his voice.. Someone obviously bored enough.._

"Ah, nii-chan!"

"Tsk, play along with me, will you?", he replied, his voice now normal.

"Don't you have any lectures to go to today?" _Haha, look who's talking.. I don't really see myself as a serious college student, either. _I shuddered at the thought.

"Hah, so nice of you to be concerned.. Although it would've been better if you played along..", he said dryly, the last part said in an undertone.

"Anyway! Why does your voice sound weird? Yeah, I know my Ryuk imitation wasn't that good, but- Aha! You're pinching your nose, aren't you? Did you have a nosebleed?", he guessed.

_Count on a fellow otaku to figure it out.. Nah, maybe it _is _obvious.._

"Yeah, a few minutes before you called. It takes one to know one!"

A roar of laughter from the other end of the line.

"Ah, my little sis is all grown up! For the billionth time, already!", he said, probably faking tears.

"Oi, oi.. The same can be said for you, then.."

"No, no.. Something is different about this one.. I can tell!", he added on a more serious note.

"How?" _Well, he IS the guy who taught me almost everything I know – about anime, manga- That's right.. _My thoughts wandered off somewhere eight years in the past, when I was just learning about-

"..., that's how! Let's just call it.. The Two-way Psychic Bond Between Siblings!", he finished.

"Huh?" _Focus, me! _

"Oi, don't tell me you zoned out while I gave my brilliant explanation!" I could hear him sigh on the other end.

_More like one-way.._

"Well, sort of.." I scratched my head sheepishly.

"Same as always, eh? Fine, fine. One last question: You already have someone you like, right?"

"Eh?! What makes you think-"

"Psychic Bond~ Apparently, you do! Well, that's fine if you don't say who.. I'll get to know later, anyway.. Ja!" He put he phone down on his end.

I stuffed the handkerchief into my nose and put the phone back into my bag.

_I already have someone I like, huh.. That's right.. I haven't thought about that since then.. Wait, later? Ah, well.._

****

I stopped by the school, got my bike, and went home. No one was home yet, so I made for my room after checking. _Plop down on the chair, take sketchbook and pencil out, and draw.._

I turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Geez, Hiyori! You sure take your time!", my brother said, sitting with one leg up on my chair.

"Nii-chan! Why are you-"

"It's my day off, and I thought I'd come home to play, but nobody was here, so I thought I'd take the liberty of inviting myself to my little sister's room while waiting.", he replied.

"Uh huh.." _The drawings are going to have to wait bit, then.._

"Oh, and I must say, I approve of your outfit. Out on a date? Why'd you bring your school bag? That's a definite turn-off, _you_ should know."

"Says the person with no girlfriend. I had um.. An unexpected sleepover at a friend's house. I didn't have any clothes with me, so she lent me some."

"_She,_ huh.. Anything _interesting _happen?" He sounded less bored and more into the topic.

_There was, but that was it.. I wanted something mor- wait, whaa..?_

"Your face tells me that there was _something.._ Come on, Hiyori, spill. I mean, it can't get any more.. _mature _than what we saw last Comiket, right?"

Last Comiket, my brother and I got lost when we had tried to find my spot. Instead, we had found a bunch of.. intense..steamy.. homosmexual.. doujin.

_Well, it wasn't _that _intense, that's for sure.. But if it had gone on for a bit more.. Aah, what am I thinking?!_

"Um. Um. Um. We ate ice cream! Yummy ice cream!"

I must've sounded weird when I said that, because my brother was suddenly quiet, and probably looked like me when I was daydreaming.

"How did you.. How did your friend eat the ice cream..?"

_Definitely daydreaming.._

".. Normally! Anyway, aside from the not-so-valid reason of being bored, why'd you call if you were just going to wait here at home?", I said, changing the topic.

"You ruined the good part! Well, whatever.. For fun, of course!"

_Well, since he's my big brother and the person who's taught me almost everything I know about these.. things.. Maybe I can ask him.._

"Hey, nii-chan?"

"What? Finally ready to 'fess up about what happened?"

_I take that back! But still.._

"My.. um.. My friend said.. that-"

"Ah, the sibling counseling! I'm.. so happy!"

"Oi, oi.."

"Ah, right. Well, go on."

*****

I told my brother about everything. About what Patty noticed about how I was behaving, how she kissed me, how she returned my bike in the middle of a storm, how she got sick because of that.. everything.

"..That's how it went.. So? Patty-chan's been weird, right?", I said.

My brother sighed, and slowly drew himself up to his full height. An attempt to look cool while being serious, maybe.

".. And you call _me _dense sometimes..", he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I won't spoil your wonderful story's ending. That's something you should find out for yourself.." He said something else after, but I didn't hear it.

"What'd you say?"

"You're on a good route. Just don't be _too _dense. The airhead type doesn't match your character."

"Hey!" _What am I even complaining about? The airhead type really doesn't fit me.. _

He laughed. But it was a nice, 'big bro' laugh. He then patted me on the head.

"Was that all you were worried about? Geez, it sure is a good thing I came home! I don't know what you'd do without me, Hiyori." The laugh changed into an arrogant one.

_Oi.._

His stomach growled.

"Whoops.."

My turn to laugh.

****

"I was so excited that I roamed around A.K.B a bit, watched some movies, played in the arcade and stuff. College tends to wear you out, you know.", my brother said, munching on buttered natto.

"You're discouraging me to go to college, you know that?"

"I don't really see you as a serious college student as well.."

_Maybe we do think alike.._

"Takes one to know one~"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, it's a Sunday tomorrow, aand there's class. I can understand why most animes take place during the characters' high school life.. College is no fun.. Anyway, I'll be staying the night, and then I'll leave early tomorrow."

"I don't see fun stuff happening in middle school, too."

"Ah, your taste is a bit better now.. I remember when you used to like stuff like that.."

"I still do!"

"So you're still a baby, then? Kidding! Speaking of which, care to show me how much you improved on your drawing skills?"

"Umm.. Actually, I don't think I've been drawing anything, lately.."

"A contest, then? Loser makes dinner."

_I knew it.._

"So what are we going to draw?" I took some paper and pencils out.

"A person we really like. Time limit: 10 minutes. Ready?

"Yeah!"

_I still have to wash Patty's clothes and draw all the ideas she gave me.. Cooking's not really much of an option, so.._

I started drawing.

_****_

Ten minutes went by pretty quick, as we drew, erased and drew some more. At last, the time was up.

"You better make something really good, Hiyori.." He held his drawing up.

_He's good, as always.._ It was a sketch of Aya Hirano.

"Whoa, you're good, but,", I held my drawing up. _Wait, what'd I draw? _I'd been drawing for ten minutes, and I didn't know who I was drawing..?

"So that's Martin-san, huh?", my brother remarked. He seemed impressed.

"Huh?" I looked at my drawing. It was Patty's sleeping face, the very same I had seen not too long ago. _Someone I really like.. huh._

"I concede in my defeat! What shall Hiyori-sama have for dinner?"

_So easily..? Ah well._

"Ah, thanks, thanks.. Actually, you decide, nii-chan.. Since you're not always at home.."

"Such a sweet sis, huh?"

"Not really."

****

We talked about stuff. Anime, manga, doujin.. The usual stuff. Played a bit. Talked and drew some more. Then it was time for dinner. My brother made me stay in my room until he was done. So I couldn't smell whatever he was making.

"Yo, Hiyori! Food's ready!", he yelled from below.

I rushed downstairs, and into the kitchen, and there I found..

"Eel, miso stew, curry ramen and for dessert, pudding. I just made everything that was in the fridge. Geez, just because mom and dad bring home take-out doesn't mean you don't have to go shopping anymore! Yes.. One of the lessons I've learned in college..", my brother ranted.

"Woah, thanks!" I sat down.

"Itadaki!"

"Itadakimasu!"

We ate, and then my brother did the dishes. He made some excuse about needing to get up early tomorrow, and then slept.

I took a bath and went to my room.

_Ah, finally.._

I took my drawing materials out and started to draw.

_I.. Thanks for everything, Patty-chan.. I won't waste it.._

I drew and drew, and probably without noticing it, I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Before all else, Hiyori's brother IS NOT AN OC. Konata mentions him somewhere in the anime and refers to him as the 'dreaded Tamura brother', or whatever according to the fansubs.

He designed and made the cheering outfit.

And the downside.. The K-On! Let's Go! Concert... I missed it.. T.T

Can't find any videos on the net, either.. I really, _really _wanted to see Aki Toyosaki perform live..

(I have a soft spot for people like her..)

Okay, so much for getting off-topic..

So Hiyorin's a bit dense, and this chapter is about that and her relationship with her seemingly perceptive brother(who's name i obviously don't know).. and congratulations to me! I didn't censor anything.. !xD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the info, Ivory Bill Woodpecker-san. I only knew about one. :3

Sorry for the wait, seems like math equations have found their way in my brain.. T.T

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't and never will own LS and the stuff I refer to.

* * *

****

"Oi, Hiyori."

"_This year's newcomer award goes to.. Tamura Hiyori!", the MC said. _

_I could hardly believe it. Patty nudged me gently, but my feet wouldn't move._

_Someone in the crowd was calling me as well._

"Oi, Hiyori."

_Patty started pulling me to the stage. I could hear people cheering for me as well._

_And there was that person in the crowd, calling me. A cell phone suddenly rang._

_Everyone became quiet._

"Yes, this is Tamura. Huh, what?! Martin-san got in an accident?! She's in the ER right now?!"

_Patty's in the hospital? No way, she's.. Huh? What?!_

And then, I woke up. I fell backwards on my chair, and landed on the floor, face up.

"Patty-chan?", I said, and looked around me. My brother was squatting on the floor, looking at me carefully. I hurriedly got up, only to get a headache in return. My brother helped me up.

"You alright? Oh, and don't be so worried. Martin-san didn't get into an accident. She isn't in the ER, either. She _is_ in the hospital, though."

"How-" I said, but my brother cut me off.

"Your phone kept ringing, but you were snoring away, so I answered it. Martin-san called to say that she can't come today because she got admitted in the hospital. She said that they won't discharge her yet.", my brother said. He turned away.

He sounded serious, and yet, there was something weird about him, but..

"Wha- Why?" I ignored the pain in my head, and started pacing up and down.

"Well, actually..", he started.

"Well..?" I started walking around in circles. _I knew it.. I knew something was wrong..!_

"I lied.", he said simply.

"Huuuuh?! You.. why'd.." _This guy..!_

"It's because you were taking too long! To get up, I mean. Well, Martin-san _did_ call. She just said that you guys would meet at Miracle Land instead of the train station, then she hung up. She called again and said that you should bring your sketchbook and stuff."

"Why didn't she just text me?" I was instantly relieved. _Thank goodness.._

"She probably knew you'd sleep in today. Well, how about some breakfast, hm?"

****

"I thought you were supposed to be early today. It's already 9:30.", I said, and ate some more instant ramen. _I really need to go to the shopping district to do some grocery later.._

"It's never too early to be late! Or something like that..", he said brightly.

"Uh, whatever you said just now didn't make any sense at all.."

"I know, right? I think I heard it from some American cartoon, or something."

"So what's the real reason you're not leaving yet?"

He looked hurt. No, _pretended _to look hurt.

Then he grinned.

"I was thinking of following you arou- I mean, watching y- Uh.. I was just- uh.. Leaving! Yeah! Make sure you clean up before you leave!", my brother said, and rushed into his room, probably to change his clothes.

I sighed, and finished the rest of the ramen.

****

10:00. I started doing the dishes, with my brother impatiently tapping his foot.

"What is it? You can leave this stuff to me.", I said.

"You are _soo slow!_ Tsk, gimme that..", my brother said, and reached for the sponge.

It was over in less than three minutes. My brother didn't even break a sweat.

"How- Where'd you learn to do _that_?", I asked incredulously.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? It was just two cups, two pairs of chopsticks and a bowl! Now, come on! Hurry up!", he said, pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Oi, oi... What're you hurrying about? I have an hour or so, and besides, it's just Patty.."

"No, you only have fifty-four minutes! I mean, uh.. Go ahead and enjoy your bath.. Ehehe.."

"Uh.. Right.."

_What was that all about..?_

****

I got out of the bath, and put a towel on. _I have a weird feeling about this.._

My usual outfit consisted of a shirt, jeans, and of course, everything else underneath. When I had finished dressing up, I opened the door to find my brother standing in the hallway, holding what looked like some clothes.

"Hiyori, where do you think you're going dressed like that?", he said.

"Uh, Miracle Land?"

He made a sort of buzzing sound. "Wrong."

"Nii-chan, it's just Patty-chan, and we're just going to some theme park."

"No, it's Martin-san, and you're going to a famous dating spot!", he said indignantly.

"... And? We've gone to a lot of places together before."

_What's with him?_ I looked at the clothes he was carrying. _Too pretty for someone like me.._

"Looks like I'll have to use my secret weapon.", he said at last.

Suddenly, there were DVD cases before me. _Whoa, awesome! That's.. And they're 'unrated'.. Director's cut edition..? Seiyuu interviews..? Includes the deleted scenes..?!_

I must've been gaping at them like an idiot, because my brother was laughing like Kira.

"How.. Where.." I couldn't exactly say it.

"Ah, the benefits of being in college.. Well then, ya up for some cosplay?" He waved the treasured items in front of me.

_So this is your checkmate, huh? Then there's no way out, I bet._

I couldn't help but nod.

****

The outfit itself was fine. Not too warm, and easy to move in. _But.._

"What on earth is with that face, Hiyori?", my brother said, again tapping his foot.

The 'cosplay outfit' my brother wanted me to wear consisted of a long, but fitting shirt, a matching mini-skirt, and striped knee socks. It would've looked good. _On someone else.._

"Don't you think.. Uh.. It sort of.. doesn't fit me?" I started tying my hair into pigtails.

"Nonsense! Those are your exact measurements!"

"That's not what I meant.. And besides, don't you have to go somewhere soon?"

"Pfft, I can always skip the morning lectures.."

"And why are you making me wear this?"

"Because I, the 'dreaded second Tamura brother', will knock some sense into you. Like I said, you're not meant to be the airhead type."

He handed me some relatively light chains to go with the outfit.

"How is this supposed to knock sense into me?"

"Battle plans are sometimes meant to be kept a secret! Now stop asking me questions, take your stuff, and go meet Martin-san at Miracle Land!"

I started stuffing my stuff into my bag, until something occurred to me.

"You'll go to your lectures after this, right?"

"Of course, of course! I'll go and foll- I mean, we'll be having a technical, hands-on activity!"

"So why skip the morning lectures?"

"Tsk, stop asking me, or these DVDs could go to some lucky, random person.."

It was a hanging threat.

"Fine, fine.."

****

After making sure that my brother took the train that went to his college, I got on a train that went to Miracle Land. I couldn't help but look straight down at the floor.

People were staring at me. _Probably because I look weird.._

My phone suddenly vibrated. There was a message from Patty.

_Text_ _me when you get here. I have a surprise for you! _

I replied with an 'okay', and I stuffed the phone back into my bag. _A surprise, huh?_

A light bulb suddenly went off. _Would it be like the stuff in the manga..? It's worth a shot.._

It would be fun, anyway.

****

I finally got to Miracle Land without attracting too much attention. Hopefully.

I mailed Patty. She then told me to go to the entrance. I went there, and spotted Patty, probably looking for me in the vast crowd. I tried to keep an eye on her while avoiding getting seen. Then – She was gone.

_What the..?_ Suddenly, something was covering my eyes from behind. _Wasn't _I _supposed to be the one doing this..? Ah well._

"Who is it?", the person said in a sing-song voice. _Wait.._

"Patty-chan?" I touched the person's hands. The hands were gone in an instant, and had somehow gotten arms behind them, as I was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Pin-pon-pon-pon! Maybe I should do this more often.. Mm.. Have I mentioned that you look extremely hot in that outfit, Hiyorin?", Patty said, and let go of me. She twirled in front of me.

_Whoa. That's.. _

"R-r-really? You look great too, Patty-chan!" I stuffed a handkerchief in my nose to be safe.

Patty looked awesome beyond description, although it wasn't in a feminine way. She was wearing a short-sleeved hoodie, a shirt and skinny jeans. And whatever she was wearing underneath made her look flat-chested. _That's not really goo- What am I thinking?!_ Her hair did not end in curls; it was somewhat spiky, and there were sunglasses atop her head.

In short, she looked like a perfect _bishounen._ _But I like her just the- Must draw!_

I took my sketchbook and pencil out.

"You can have me all you want later, Hiyorin.. It's time for your surprise now!"

_I can have her all I wa- What?!_ Something started dripping from my nose. I didn't have to guess what it was.

Patty took my blood-soaked kerchief, and handed me her own.

"Are you sure?" I said. I had a feeling that it wasn't the last nosebleed I'd have for today.

"Mm. Let's go, the N*ghtmare concert's about to begin!" She took my hand, and put a digital watch on it. At least, it _looked_ like a digital watch.

"Uh, Patty-chan?" I wiped the blood off, and looked at the watch.

"It's an all-access pass. And yes, I know, it's very familiar, but luckily, I'm not some detective hired by some obsessed criminal nut." She led me through the guards.

_Detective C*nan, huh? Would that make me your most important person, then? Haha, 'course not.._

"Wait- N*ghtmare?!"

"Yup. You know, Alumina from De*th Note.." She said a few other song titles.

"Thanks!" It was the best surprise ever. As if some terribly bored person wanted to contradict me, Patty suddenly waved a couple of – I had to squint – Backstage Passes!

"Mmhmm.. Shall we?" She held my hand.

_There's no way that.._

"Yeah.. Hey, Patty-chan? By any chance, did anyone talk you into wearing that outfit?"

"Um, nope." She looked at me in a puzzled way.

"So why are you cross-dressed?"

"Oh, this? It's because my Hiyorin has to have a shining prince at her side today!"

_I don't need a shining prince, I'd rather have yo - _

"Okay..", was the only thing I said. Patty was still holding my hand.

I followed Patty through the immense mass of people – mostly couples.

****

"Ah, just in time! We get to be at the front, too!", Patty said excitedly.

"Yeah! I can't wait! I wonder if they'll be wearing the goth stuff..!"

All around us, the other fans were just as excitedly chatting away. Everyone became quiet when the band suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. The chatting that was replaced by silence was then replaced by cheering, as the song started.

_A momentary sparkle twinkles within the flowing time_

_I'm a Believer who can keep walking so to engrave into this world's memories_

His voice was so, so awesome. Even Patty, who looked exactly like a guy, couldn't help the occasional fan girl squeal.

_I had a dream that no one else could have and I threw away everything that I didn't need_

_Thoughts that I can't surrender dwell in my chest_

****

"That was excellent!", Patty said. We were now making our way backstage, courtesy of the passes.

"Definitely!" I walked, and bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be..

"Whoa, what're you two lovebirds doing here?", the vocalist said. _Whoa, it's.. it's...! Wait, lovebirds?_

Behind him were the other band members.

"We – we – we.." Even Patty couldn't help but stutter.

"Um! We – we – we" I wasn't doing any better, really.

"Hey guys, how about a group picture with these kids?", someone said. I wasn't quite sure who.

They agreed, and within moments, my phone was used to take a picture of_ the_ N*ghtmare, plus me and Patty.

"Th-Thanks!", I managed to say.

"Um! Could you please sign these?", Patty said, holding out two CD covers. _Why two of the same album..?_

They passed it around, taking turns in signing it. Then it was passed back to us.

"Well, here you go. Hope you guys enjoyed our concert! See ya!" And with that, the band made their way through the stacks of equipment. They were gone within seconds.

For a couple of minutes, no one spoke. Then, Patty handed me one of the CDs.

"That's for you.", she said.

"Thanks! That.. was.." I couldn't find a word to describe it. Patty just nodded.

Absolutely satisfied even if we didn't see their dressing room, we went back outside.

****

I looked around me. Rides, booths, couples, food stands, more rides, and more couples.

_Has he been here before?_

"Anything in particular that you want to do, Hiyorin?"

"Well, nothing, really." _I'd like to feel yo – Lalalala, that was nothing!_

"Then, let's ride the roller coaster!" Patty lead the way.

The line wasn't _too _long when we got there, and we were seated before we could complain.

"Hope you had a nice breakfast, Hiyorin..", Patty whispered. The ride started moving slowly.

"Huh?" I pressed my glasses close. _I want to see every moment of this.._

Before Patty could answer, it suddenly sped up, taking us through loops, zigzags, straight up, straight down, and finally, it slowly went to the very top. Patty poked me.

"What is it?" I was feeling a bit queasy, and I was thankful that I only had cup ramen for breakfast. I adjusted my glasses a bit.

The ride suddenly went down, really, really fast. I didn't hear what she said, but I saw her mouth the words. I think they were in English. It was something like 'island view'. Whatever that meant. I don't really pay attention during English class.

We went through a few more loops, and finally, the ride slowed to a stop. We got down a bit shakily. I found a bench, and we sat on it. I decided to ask Patty what it meant..

"Patty-chan? What does 'island view' mean?"

"Huh?"

"You know, what you said when we were at the top."

Patty looked slightly confused. "Can you say it?"

"Island view.", I said in my Japanese accent. Patty still looked confused. She repeated it a few more times. She looked at the screen on her phone, and she mouthed it. She snapped her fingers triumphantly. _Looks like she got it.. Wonder what it means..?_

"You didn't really hear what I said, right?"

I nodded.

Patty stood up, ran a hand through her hair, and put the sunglasses back on her head.

"Okay, then I'll tell you later. Want to go ride a boat?"

"Ooh! Is it that jungle adventure thing?"

"Yup!"

"Let's go!" This time, I took Patty's hand. I stopped right away though, because I had no idea where the ride was.

Patty giggled, which looked weird, coming from a bishounen.

****

"Uh, do you know how to drive a boat, Patty-chan? I don't", I said, as I stepped into the motorboat.

"Sure! I learned from my dad when we were in Hawaii. Seriously." She stepped in, not looking nervous at all. She started the engine, and soon we were speeding through the man made scenery.

I felt the water land on me as we avoided the obstacles. Log, rock, fake croc – at least I thought it was – more logs, more rocks.. and _was that crocodile moving?!_

"Patty-chan!", I yelled. She made the boat swerve out of the way, just in time, but the sudden movement made me lose my balance, and I fell back against Patty.

We ended up in a.. _compromising_ position. There it was again, the feeling that I was lost in a sea of brilliant blue, while my heart pounded away. And of course, the blood jetting out of my nose. _Of course?! But maybe I.. I really do.._

"Are you okay, Hiyorin?" Patty helped me up. I slowly sat down, and wiped myself.

"Yeah.."

We made it to the exit without any more 'accidents' happening. Patty got off the boat first, and helped me.

"Oh! It's almost 1 pm!", Patty took my hand, and started running.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's a sec-ret!" She kept running.

We soon arrived in a place surrounded by trees. Patty started counting down.

"11.. 10.. 9.. 8.."

"Huh?" The scene was really familiar, I think I've seen it in a movie..

"3.. 2.. 1!" Patty finished. As soon as she had said 'one', water started jetting upwards from the ground, forming a wall of water around us.

"Wow..", I said.

"The fountain is going to be up for half a minute.. Until then..", Patty said, coming closer.

"Wha-what?"

Patty hugged me.

"Until then, I will hold you like this.", she whispered dramatically. Nope, not the kind of drama that my brother usually did, it was the kind that made my heart beat faster.

"Patty-chan.." I could feel her heart beat against my chest. _Patty.. I wonder if.._

She tightened her hug, and then released me. The wall of water went down as soon as she did.

"Cool, right?", she said, back to normal. "It's because when I'm close to you, I can count how many times my heart beats."

"Oh."

"Where to next, my princess?", Patty said, and bowed in front of me.

"Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with you.", I said. Patty looked mildly shocked. _I_ was shocked. It came out of nowhere; not some reference, the words just slipped out.

_Okay. Okay. She probably it's a joke or something._ _Right?_

"_The first thing that comes to your mind's usually the right one!"_ Something my brother said on the day of my entrance exams. Would that apply here? _Gah, 'course not.. Right?_

"Even if our destination was hell?", Patty said, recovering from the shock first.

_Oh. Oh! She thinks it's a reference. Okay._

"If I was with you." Another slip. Or did that one come out voluntarily? I didn't know.

Something growled.

"How about lunch, then?" Patty laughed.

_This day really has me good for those food puns.. First my brother, now Patty?_

"Lead the way." What else could I say?

This time, Patty didn't take my hand. She started walking ahead of me.

If Haruhi really _was _a god, and if for some reason she was bored, and happened to look at me, she was probably thinking of E*dless Eight. Because I suddenly grabbed onto the hem of Patty's hoodie.

"Hm?" Patty turned around and looked at me.

"Nothing!" I withdrew my hand.

"Excited much? Kidding! Now come on." Patty took my hand.

I didn't seem to want to let go.

****

"Yummy!" The curry was really good, just like in the movie.

"Right?" Patty was twirling her spoon.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I wanted to spoon-feed you."

"Huh?!"

"Well, if you don't want me to.." She started spooning the curry up.

_I do! I mean, I don't!, No, I-_

"Want it!" I opened my mouth slightly.

"Aw, you're so cute, Hiyorin. Say 'Ahhh..'"

_Is it possible for this to get any more delicious?? _Because it did.

"I want to show you the fireworks at night, it's a bit cloudy and freakin' humid. But I'm a Believer, so I believe that it won't rain tonight.."

"Then-" I drank some water. "What'll we do while waiting?"

"You can draw if you want.", Patty suggested.

"Is it okay with you?"

"I'd rather watch you than watch a movie."

I spooned some of my own curry – I didn't get to finish it - and held it in front of Patty.

"Say 'ahhh'..", I said.

"Really, Hiyorin? Thanks!", she eagerly reached for it.

We finished eating, and Patty led me to some grassy park area.

****

I found myself sketching Patty while she was playing around. _God, she's so cute. And hot. At the same time.._

****

"Brilliant sunset!", Patty exclaimed. We were now at the Castle, at the observer's area at the very top. I had hurriedly stuffed my sketchbook in my bag when Patty had approached me, saying something about the Castle.

She didn't get to see my drawings of her. Which was a good thing.

"Yeah. It's getting dark now."

And when the sky was jet-black, without a cloud in the sky, the fireworks began.

Blazing rockets went up in the sky, decorating it momentarily with flowers of red, blue, green, gold and silver.

****

Patty and I didn't want to do anything else after that, so we boarded a train and went back.

As soon as we had gotten seats, and before I could say a 'thank you', Patty was fast asleep.

Leaning on me. Precautions, precautions. I stuffed the kerchief up my nose. Just in case.

****

Moments later, I found myself calling my brother.

"What? You missed the stop?"

"Well, Patty-chan fell asleep, and I was.. Um..."

"Yeah, well, follow these instructions _carefully_. And don't daydream just yet."

****

I got to my stop, and woke Patty up. She stirred slowly. _She looks pretty, waking up like that.._

"I think you should spend the night at my house." Something my brother had suggested.

"Awesome! Thanks, Hiyorin!"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Vague references aside, yay! Finally gotten through the 2,500 word mark!

Zokusho-san, according to the website Ivory Bill Woodpecker-san gave, Miyuki has no brother.

Yay for chocolate! x3

There are dozens of details missing everywhere, but hey, some *insert word* was pestering me about the computer.

It's for your respective imaginations then. :3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:..... Eto.. That one person-san, curry ramen, does, in fact, _exist. _Right, Harvest Moon players? :D I've eaten it, too (in the game). It doesn't look like that brown stuff with veggies like the stuff in the anime, 'cause that's only one kind of curry. There are other ways of using curry. Like curry bread. :D

Format-wise, yeah, 'm not that good. Repetitive stuff? It's a literary technique, but if you insist, I'll keep it to a minimum. :D

Yeah, Tamura-nii has been mean. T.T Don't blame him, though. That was my bad. :D Gomen ne, Ivory Bill Woodpecker-san.

Arker-san, I don't really think my stuff could be as good as yours. :D

And of course, thanks for the wuv and appreciation you guys have shown!! Like every viewer, reviewer and everyone who knows they want it! :D

Thanks a bunch! :D :D :D Y'know I've been depressed lately..

???: So? *shoots me with water*

Disclaimer: I don't own LS. I don't own Harvest Moon either. I don't own anything, for that matter.

****

We were now walking home – my house, to be specific; all my brother's brilliant idea.

The sky was getting cloudy, and it was getting colder. _It's fall, alright.._

Patty was still a bit sleepy, and yawned, every so often. I was shivering, probably because of the atmosphere, more than the weather. _It's dark, but not too late into the night, and we're walking. Eep, it's the perfect setup for a stalker attack.. All we need are flickering street lamps.._

"Are you okay, Hiyorin? I think this'll help." She took her hoodie off and wrapped it around me.

It was warm, and it calmed me down. A lot. _Was I shaking that badly?_

"Thanks, Patty-chan. I'm sorry to bother you like this. You probably already want to go home."

"I'd never miss a chance to be with you, Hiyorin. Besides, a sleepover just before a Monday! That's going to be fun!"

Though the street was dimly lit, and my vision was still a bit off, I could see a smile on her face. I could also feel my heart beating faster than it needed to. _Patty-chan.._

I tried to say something. Something coherent, at the very least.

But the words wouldn't come. Patty just took my hand in hers.

"Let's go, shall we?"

Relieved and calmed beyond words, I nodded. _Wait a minute.._ _I feel like I'm missing something.._

****

"I'm home." I said. I could smell something good coming from the kitchen, and my brother's shoes were there.

"Oh, just in time. Come here in the kitchen for a bit after you bring your friend upstairs." my brother yelled back. He didn't come out. _Huh?_

Patty stifled a yawn, and stretched. Her eyes were closed when she did, and it had a very cute look on her. I wanted to hug her. 'Hug her', being the only thing in my mind, aside from my common sense.

_Ah! She has the 'flames of moe' around her! Too cute! Got-to-hug..! Now. _

_No, you can't._

_Why the heck not? _Because.

_Hug. Too cute. And awesome._

Not surprisingly, at least not to me, I hugged her. She was warm and comfy. Slowly, she put her arms around me, returning the hug. _Ah.. _I felt .. Weird. _Warm and fuzzy, right?_ I also felt my heart throbbing painfully in my chest.

_I wonder if she can feel that.. _And then..

_Huh?_ Patty suddenly felt a bit heavier. _She's leaning on me.._

"Umm..Patty-chan?" I tried moving her a bit. No good. Her breathing was already slow and heavy.

Patty was fast asleep. _She must be really tired. And yet, she wanted to hang out with me. Maybe she just wanted to relax and have fun.._

"Nii-chan! Can you come her for a bit?" I yelled, trying not to lose my balance. Patty's warm breath was touching my neck. _Feels good.. I mean.. Um! Do something!_

"What is it? I mean – Wah..?" My brother finally came out of the kitchen, in an apron, and a spoon in one hand. His mouth fell open.

"Hey, it's not what you think! Patty-chan just fell asleep!"

"Oookaay.. What have you guys been doing, anyways?" He wiped his hand on a towel, and grinned. I shifted my balance to my other foot, and found that I could easily carry Patty, bridal style.

_Bridal style..? This is the fireman's carry.. Right? Not entirely._ The nagging voice at the back of my head was really annoying. It had it's point, though.. _Why is that even annoying me?_

"Could you please get the door?" I said. Although I could easily carry Patty, I had to use both hands. _When did I get this strong, anyway?_ _Must be from carrying all those boxes and stuff at Comiket.._

"Hold that pose.." My brother fished a camera out of his pocket and took a picture of us.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hand her over." He stuffed the camera back into his pocket, and held his arms out.

I didn't want my brother to carry her. My arms would not move to. "Um.."

"Hmmm? I see.. Well then." He stepped behind me, and then..

I was lifted up, basically in the same position as Patty, while carrying her! _What does nii-chan do in college..?!_

"O-oi, nii-chan!"

"Eh? What is it?" We were at my room in no time. I opened the door, and my brother set me down. He took my futon out and put it on the floor. Then he was up and about as if he'd carried nothing but a couple of plush dolls.

"N-never mind. Anyway, where's the other futon?" I put Patty down on the futon. _Gah.. I want to.. No! I mean.. Yeah, draw her!_

"I took it to the cleaners. Along with some of your stuff, 'cause I had some time. Our lecturer was absent, and no one bothered substituting, so.. another day off!", he said breezily.

_Then, that means...! No way.. "_You have an extra futon in your room, right?"

"Cleaners. You know, fall isn't a very good season for the laundry." He could barely hold back a grin. "And it's been cold, lately.."

He winked, and jerked his thumb at Patty.

"Where did I put my sleeping bag..?", I said as blankly as I could. _What do you need that for?_

"Oh, come on, Hiyori. Oh yeah, where's your uniform? I couldn't find it at all."

"It's at.. Patty's apartment!" _Oh yeah! What should I do..?_

"Ask Martin-san, then.", he suggested. He took my arm, made one finger stick out, and positioned it to poke Patty. I pulled my finger back just before it did.

"Nii-chan! What're you-"

"Shh! If anyone should ask, it should be you, right?"

"Yeah, but.." _I wouldn't want to wake her up.. _I squatted on the floor in defeat.

"Geez, you're hopeless, you know that? Well, I think I _could _make you and extra uniform. Martin-san, too. But..."

_This talk is going to go somewhere weird... _But I _really_ did need it. Plus, it would be rude to suddenly wake Patty-chan up just to tell her to go home and bring me my stuff. Here, that is.

"But what?"

"I, the genius cosplay outfit designer, do not have Martin-san's measurements. I have yours, no problem. I could get Martin-san's as well, but since you don't want to wake her up.. Unless you know?"

The sensible part of me said: _Just wake her up, already. _But the other, indescribable part of me didn't want to. _I could take a guess.._

"How long would it take?" _Way too risky.._

"Faster than Uryuu Ishida could. Nah, just kidding. I still have a lot of cloth and stuff, a couple of hours, at most. Ah, how troublesome.." His face didn't say so, though; he was grinning like it was the next best thing to owning K*oAni.

"Well.. Sketching her like this is bad, taking a picture is just as bad.."

"_You can have me all you want later, Hiyorin!" She said that. So just sketch and snap away.._

"Well, whatever. It's still six, and dinner's ready. You have that wonderful pretext of waking her up for that, or you can take her measurements. I'll be in the kitchen." And with another wink and a grin, he left, and closed the door behind him.

"It's an overnight, anyway. I can do whatever I- I mean.. Draw.. Later..." I started poking Patty. It was a really annoying way to wake someone up, but it works. On my brother, that is.

_Might as well try.._ I kept poking.

Patty slowly opened her eyes, and I found myself staring into them.

Not to mention how close I was. _Close enough to.._

"Hiyorin...?" She blinked. And blinked again.

"Yes?"

"Ah, how bold! You were going to do something while I was asleep?" She grinned drowsily.

"Huh?" It was then that I realized that I was practically on top of Patty, our faces just centimeters apart. I could feel her breath on my cheek. I pulled back right away.

"Just kidding.. Anyway, what am I doing in your room..? Am I still dreaming..?"

"Actually.. You fell asleep downstairs, so I – technically my brother, carried you here."

"Oh." She yawned – An incredibly cute sight – and stretched. _So cute.. Waaah.. _I could feel my face burning up. It was probably red, too.

"Um! D-d-dinner's ready, s-s-s-so.." I pinched my cheeks and stretched them a bit.

"I can eat it off you?"

"Ehhhh!?" _That would feel good.. Um. Uh. I mean.._

"You are so cute! Just kidding! I'd love to, though.."

_Patty-chan thinks I'm cute? And she said that she.. What am I thinking? Of course not._

"A-Anyway! Let's go downstairs, shall we?" I opened the door.

"Mm! But I should be the one to open the door, princess."

I looked back. Patty stood up, and walked toward the door.

"Huh? What're you talking about, Patty-chan?"

She closed the door, gently pushed me back a few steps, and opened the door. _What..?_ She then bowed deeply, her hand to the door.

"The princess must walk ahead of me..."

I walked out of the door, and glanced back at Patty, who closed the door after she went out. Suddenly, I felt her hugging me from behind. _Ah. So that's what it was.. I think I'm going to melt..! She feels really.. Ack! Cut that out, me!_

"..So I can do this!", Patty said.

"Uh, Patty-chan.. Um.." _Say something! Or at least tell her that her hugs feel great!_

"Yes, my princess?" She started rubbing her cheek against my neck. Which felt good.

"Waaah.." It felt so good, my knees gave in, and I lost my balance on the stairs. I was falling.. And then..

"Hiyori!" Patty grabbed my hand, but it wasn't enough; we both fell. I felt something against me, breaking my fall. Something that smelled remotely like a bit of dish washing liquid, a bit of spices, and of something really good. That was.. It was.. I looked up to confirm the obvious, _Nii-chan!_ He was standing just by the staircase, looking somewhere between amused and worried. _Maybe because we weren't going to fall far, anyway.. It was only one step away from the floor.._

"Nii-chan! Th-thanks!" I said. Patty was just behind me, a bit shaken but alright.

"I'm sorry, Tamura-san!", Patty said. _Well, it was our fault.._

Nii-chan scratched his head sheepishly. "Geez.. Don't get yourself hurt, okay? And- Ah! You must be Patricia Martin-san! It's great to meet my sister's girl- I mean, good friend!"

"Mm! Same here! I'm so happy to meet Hiyorin's brother! Hmm, average-looking glasses character.."

"Oh! Character analysis, eh? Then are you one of those 'I just _love_ all-things Japan!'?"

"You could say.. Selective.. Hmm.. Point taken.."

"Hmm.."

"Hmm.."

_What an introduction.._

"Let's eat dinner. I did the groceries a while ago, so we'll be having something good!" _Ah.. We're even using the same descriptions.. What was it called again? Two-way something.._

"Smells great!", Patty said, as we went into the kitchen. _Doesn't smell like instant stuff.._

"Ta-da!" He pointed at the thing on the table. Baked sweet potatoes and mushroom soup. _Isn't that from..?_

"Hey, nii-chan, isn't that from..?" _He's probably going to say.._

He pushed his glasses a bit. The light reflected well on the lenses, and he got the 'glint effect'.

"Yup! Just think of it as the Harvest Festival, 'cause you really should eat these stuff in fall, when the air is crisp, and it's either raining or really gloomy."

_Knew it.. _"Exactly!" Patty said in agreement. _That's the daily forecast for you.._

"Then, I know this is something weird to ask you of, but, Martin-san, would you do the honor of spoon-feeding my little sister?" _What the heck? _My brother expectantly looked at Patty. _Just a couple of minutes after they've met.._

"Of course!" Patty enthusiastically replied. _What?! Are they ganging up on me? Do they want to see a blood fountain? Because it's Patty-chan who's going to.. Nah. She wouldn't.._

_She already did in Miracle Land._

"H-hey.. Wait a-a m-minute.." I said, slowly backing away.

"Hiyorin? Do you not want me to feed you?" Patty pouted a bit. My brother was enjoying himself.

"I do- I mean, uh.. Yeah, but that's no- I can feed- I mean, I'm fine by myself!"

"No?" Another pout from Patty, and a grin from my brother. I sighed.

"Yes.. But only once!", I finally said. Patty pulled a chair for me. I sat down, then she did, right next to me.

My brother looked victorious. _I don't really see where we're going with this.._

"Eh, what's with that face, Hiyori?" Clueless airhead mode. Not really unusual for him, though.

"Whatever happened the Two-way Psychic something?" _Right?_

"Heee?" Patty cocked her head to one side and stared at us. _What's with that stare..?_ _And what's with this weird, cold feeling? It's like.._

"Ah! It's nothing, nothing. Nii-chan's just being himself."

"Yep. Well then, let's eat!"

"Itadakimasu!", we chorused.

****

"Oh, so Hiyorin did that? Hee..", Patty said in awe. She let me eat off her spoon before she did, and as soon as the spoon was in front of me, my brother had pressed the button on the camera. I had closed my eyes after the picture was taken, so I didn't see their expressions when I ate it. No nosebleed as well. _That is a very, very good thing.. But the way dinner is going.. _

"Yeah, who'd have ever thought she'd draw something like _that_ for my birthday?", my brother said in agreement.

"I was only nine years old back then!" _Yes.. It's really awkward.._

"And yet you knew how to draw _that_! You're really talented, Hiyorin!" Patty raised her spoon in approval.

"Well, I had someone to teach me.." I mumbled. _They're getting along well.._i

"Yes! You were a good student, little sis!"

"Then, Tamura-san, you taught Hiyorin? That's great!"

"You've probably seen one of her many phases. Y'know, when the drawing's are just a bit off? I didn't teach her that much, I just told her on how she could work on some stuff."

"I see! Well, they do say that a diamond won't shine if you don't polish it!"

_Hey. I'm right here, you know. Just change the topic.. _"Um!"

"What is it, Hiyori? Do you want Martin-san to feed you again?"

"Ah, no, it's just that I wanted to ask Patty for her measurements." _That's not it! What a really bad time for my tongue to slip!_

Awkward silence. _Ack! I wish it would just burn down already! _I stared at my plate, noticing how interesting the little mushrooms were. _Nii-chan's probably ready to burst out laughing.._

_It's vanilla salt! Vanilla salt!_ My brother's phone – thankfully – rang. I didn't bother looking up.

"Uh- Excuse me for a bit.." The sound of metal against ceramic, and I could tell that he stood up.

"Huh? The café we were supposed to meet at tomorrow burned down!?" He switched the TV on.

I jerked up in surprise. _That was – not entirely – unexpected.._

"Heee, Hiyorin... Whatever do you need my measurements for?" Patty said in an amused whsiper.

"Uniform.. School tomorrow.." I ate a particularly big slice of potato after the last syllable and took my time chewing it.

"Huh? Ah! I knew I was forgetting something!" The amused look was replaced by a troubled one.

I gulped some water down. "Nii-chan.. Knows how to make one.. So.."

"Ahh.." Patty sighed.

"Eh?"

"Oh, it's nothing.. Anyway, Hiyorin, such a time to ask! Could it be that you're actually..."

"Actually what?" _Is she going to ask me if I'm.._

"One of those people with weird fetishes?"

"Huuuh?"

"Haha, just kidding! I guess that was my fault, anyway. I should have remembered to bring your stuff.."

"Nah, that'd have been useless, since you were going to spend the night here."

"Point taken. I'll tell you after dinner, then!" Patty went back to eating.

_That went well.. Well, better than what I'd expected, anyway.._ I stared into nothing and kept eating.

"Would you believe this?" My brother said, and sat back down.

"What?"

"It burned down!" _Uh oh.._

"What burned down?" Patty asked.

"The place we were supposed to meet at tomorrow! It's like something out of an anime!"

_I think he's forgotten about it.._

"Certainly.."

We talked about random things after that.

Not a mention of B/W/H, for which, I was kind of thankful.

****

"Okay, good little kids, go watch a DVD or something, while I tidy up here."

"Nii-chan, are you sure? Don't you have to prepare for tomorrow?" _He's being way too nice.._

"That's right, Tamura-san, I think I should help out.." Patty said.

"I'm thinking about how I should use _that_."

"That?" I echoed.

"The 'café burning down' thing. What'd you think it was, hm?" he drawled.

"A-ah, nothing in particular..." _Considering you, something like.._

"Shuchi nikurin?" Patty suggested. _Huuuuuh?!_

"Pretty good! Well, don't you two have something to do? Like homework or something?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Ah, sure is nice for you guys.. When I was at your age, homework usually came like fan girls at a concert, or something.."

_What's that supposed to mean? _"Are you sure you don't need any help, then?"

"Yeah, 'm sure. If you're not busy, then go and watch those DVDs or something.."

"Oh, the uniforms!" Patty exclaimed. "I left them at the cleaners near the station line, so I'll just go there and get them, okay?"

"Aah. No can do. It's already a bit late, so I'll go." He washed his hands, and dried them on a towel.

"I'll do the dishes, then."

"Me too!"

"Oh! So you two take care here, okay? Fufufu.." _What's with that laugh..?_

"Eto.. Tamura-san, it's the cleaners beside the convenience store, um, Berry Mart. Here's the receipt."

"Got it. I'll be back in a bit."

And with that, he left.

****

"Patty-chan, you're pretty good at this.."

She had gotten the dishes done before I could finish cleaning the table.

"Mm! My mom taught me all sorts of household chores before I came here 'cause I chose not to stay with a host family."

"I see.." _That's pretty amazing.._

"Anyway, since our uniforms are going to get picked up, I guess I don't have to tell you my measurements any more, right?"

"Well, that's .. Umm.. Optional.. I mean, you don't have to tell me even if I wanted to- I mean-"

"87/56/83. Here, let me help you with that." Patty dried her hands on a towel, and brushed a strand of hair off that was clinging to my face.

"Uh.. Eto.. Thanks.." _That's just low, me, low! Say something better!_ _And write that measurement down! Let's see.. 87.. 56.. 83.._ I looked around for something to write on, and found a notepad and a pen near the fridge.

"You don't need to thank me every time, Hiyori. I'll always be here," Patty said in a very serious tone.

"That's.. Umm.. Tha- I mean, want to watch something? My brother gave me these really good DVDs.."

****

"Wah! How come those scenes weren't in the TV version?" Patty said, furiously waving a finger at the TV screen. I nodded my head in agreement. _Well, at least the weird, overly serious tone is gone.._

"Don't they know that the series would have more fans if they air the complete episodes? I mean, it's better than all those commercial breaks they take." I changed a detail in my drawing; the sudden movement made most of the angles wrong. And that wasn't good at all.

"Speaking of which, do you really plan on watching this while drawing? Won't you get tired?"

"Not really." _Angle here.. shade there.. Erasure! Augh._

"Ahh, you're just so cute.." Patty sighed.

"Yeah, she is overly moe, but why didn't she win this year's S*imoe?"

"Nope, not Yui, you, you clueless airhead," A voice that wasn't Patty's. I looked up from my sketchbook and saw my brother standing in the doorway.

"Nii-chan! When did you g- Never mind. Thanks!"

He put the paper bag down. "I'm a ninja! 'Tis the art of sneaking up!" With a laugh, he closed the door, and left.

"Whew, that's a relief. I hope I didn't worry you too much, Hiyorin." Patty examined the uniforms.

"Ah, not that much, 's okay." _How the heck did he get in without making a sound? Or maybe we were just too distracted.._

A knock on the door this time.

"Oh yeah, after that really short ep, go take a bath, okay? And go downstairs." Nii-chan said from the other side of the door.

"What's up?" I yelled back.

"Just do it."

I sighed, and continued on my work, when I heard the ending theme play.

"Eh, that's it? No sudden confession? No grumpy advisor? Not that I could picture her out like that, but it could happen.." Patty muttered.

_Speaking of sudden stuff that could happen.._ "Ne, Patty-chan, you can just ignore my brother.."

"Hmm? Why? Sounds okay to me. The part that we could take a bath together, that is."

"Okay then. Want to go in first?"

"Oh. If that's what.. Okay, I'll go first.."

"Need clothes?"

"Ah, yeah! I hope I'm not imposing on you guys.."

"'Course not! I'll just pause it." I said, reaching for the remote.

****

Minutes later, without any bloody accidents happening, we went downstairs to find my brother, and a lot of..

"Cosplay outfits?" Patty and I said it at the same time. My brother beamed with pleasure as he rifted through the clothes.

"Nii-chan, when did you.."

"Woah, Tamura-san, these all look great! Can I try this one on?" Patty held up what looked like a Fuka Academy uniform. _Patty in that uniform with the really short skirt.. Hm.. what if she wasn't wearing that.. And the wind suddenly blew.. Waaah!_

"Watch it, sis! Don't get blood on these.." My brother was suddenly in front of me, wiping my nose.

"Thanks.. Anyway, what are all of these for, anyway?"

"Hm, wasn't it obvious? We're going to cosplay, of course!"

A/N: Sooooo sorry for the wait, an if this chapter wasn't that good! I was grounded, not allowed to use the computer at all!! T_T

The B/W/H that Patty tells Hiyori is actually Mai Tokiha's measurements. XD

Shuchi Nikurin – for those who don't watch Ouran, it refers to a picture of a decadent party, something like meat on trees, wine in ponds, well, you get it. Just associate that with the term 'fujioshi', and you'll get it. (hint- rotting=rotting)

Harvest Moon – Not so ero of an rpg, but it's a good classic. :3


	10. Omake

A/N: Omake, omake! I bet none of you are interested, but, here ya go! Short extras from the story so far! *goes back to inflatable pool* Cheers to summer!

Disclaimer: Of course, of course. I don't own anything. Oh and-

Warning: One of these omakes is 100 percent made up, if by any chance it are true, well, uh.. I dunno. I haven't finished the anime nor the manga, after all... If it's not, just think of it as semi-AU, non-canon, etc.

****

You Know You Want It: Third person extras

On with the omake!

Hiyori's Rush

(just somewhere in chapter two)

_Wait a minute.._ Some voice in Hiyori's head said. She chose to ignore it, and continued her mad dash toward the station. With her trembling hands, she managed to put the ticket in, and off the confused manga artist went.

_That's a complete waste, you know.._ The voice ignored the otaku as well, and proceeded to talk. Hiyori, left with nothing to do, talked back to the voice.

_What's a waste?_

_Everything. I mean, if you can take your bike to school, that must mean you can walk there too, right?_

_Oh yeah! So that's why..._ She mentally kicked herself, and physically facepalmed.

_So now, you have to sit through this thirty minute train ride. Well, at least you'll have some time to continue thinking about what happened. Toodles._

I sighed, and stared out the window. The gray clouds now obscured the sunset. _Oh great.._

Our heroine's bad luck never ceases to follow her.

****

Senior's Special Ability: I can see a flag coming!

"Konata, that was the oldest trick in the book! You actually fall for stuff like that?" Kagami crossed her arms, giggling. _Hah, flying yellow cat with a Santa hat.. Classic!_

"Tsk, tsk. Of course not. Most likely, it's just the author's way." The otaku raised a cute little fist in the air, little sparkling beads of light behind her.

"Of what? Letting Tamura-san get away by turning you into a little kid?"

Konata puffed her cheeks.

"I was going for something like 'the ability to forsee a flag', but that works, too."

_That works, too._ An idea came to the mini-senior. She moved closer to the giggling tsundere.

"Oh, but if I'm a child, would that make you my onee-sama?" Konata put a hand to Kagami's cheek.

"What are you talking abo-" The taller girl shut up as a finger was then put up to her lips.

"Onee-sama, would you give in to my childish desires..?" Konata moved her finger away to allow an answer. Service, service, service. Sevice, service, service.

_What should I do? Use the same thing for food! Eat now, fret later!_ "Y-yes.."

"Well then, here's some P*cky!" The otaku procured the little red box of the food out of nowhere, took a stick, and put it into Kagami's mouth.

"HUH? You get me like this, talk in a weird way, and I think that in some parallel universe, we've already done that, but-"

And the tsundere was silenced by what she had been expecting.

Somehow, the Senior's Special ability is still correct! The After School Session!

****

Overused But True Excuse: It's because we're friends!

Patty watched her friend run across the school grounds, towards the parking lot, and _past _her bike.

"Oh boy.." Patty said. She strecthed and did some warm-up exercises.

_Hiyori, you're really.._ Patty glanced back at the neglected bike through the window. .._A clumsy girl, aren't you? But that's why.._

"Here goes!"

The foreign otaku ran down the stairs, through the halls, and out into the parking lot at a speed that would impress a certain football team. Patty looked around, and saw that she was not as fast as her friend.

Hiyori had already disappeared. Patty looked at the bike, and saw that there was no chain.

"Well? Something bad is going to happen if you don't chase after her." A voice said behind Patty.

The junior turned around to find that the voice belonged to her senior otaku, Konata. Beside the vertically challenged senior was Kagami, looking quite messy.

"Did you guys just- Ah, never mind. Well, see ya, Konata, Kagami-senpai! I've got a bike to return!" Patty got on the bike, and pedaled as fast as she could while wearing a skirt.

A warning to readers, please do not go on a trip down memory lane while biking.

Well then. As Patty raced to find her friend, she was pulled down into a sea of thoughts.

_This is where we first met.. You were so unlucky, yet so kind.. Or was that bad luck caused by your kindness? Either way, I.._

Patty stopped, as she saw her friend at the station. _Don't tell me that she actually forgot.. _The slightly exhausted otaku sighed, and took her phone and earphones out.

It was going to be a long way, so she had to listen to some anime themes- music, at the very least.

She put it on shuffle. _".. I always send a gaze of "I really love you," at you!"_

A track that Konata had sent her earlier. Patty continued pedaling, and wondered if her senior had already figured her problem out. _I mean, I'm pretty sure I've figured it out.. It's because we're friends.._

_No, more than friends.. Hiyori, I.._

_****_

Patricia Martin's Inner Mind Theater: The First Time We Met, I fell.. Special Flashback Event!

Patty walked down the street slowly; she couldn't believe that she passed the entrance exam. Here she was, on her first day of school in Japan!

"Ow!" Patty had bumped into someone. Someone who hadn't bothered getting up, but instead, continued sketching.

"Ah. Sorry!" The person said, and turned to look at Patty.

"It's okay, but.. What are you doing in the middle of the street?" Patty looked at the stranger, and saw that she was wearing the same uniform as her. The stranger was also quite pretty. Standard meganekko type, with a cute smile.

"Drawing.." The stranger went back to staring at the little hole in the fence.

_A little hole in the fence? Could she be possibly peeking in on someone? Then, she's a per-_

"Meow!" A sound that came from inside the fence.

Patty bent down, and peeked at another hole in the fence. Inside, there were two kittens, gathered around a plate of milk.

"Their mom's not here, so I thought I'd give them some food."

"I see.."

Suddenly, the two cats came out through a gap at the bottom of the fence, and ran toward the middle of the road. The stranger got up, and chased after them.

"Wait! A car's -" Patty said. The unknown person picked the kittens up by the furry part on their backs, and the vehicle swerved just in time. However, the person landed hard on the pavement, in her attempt to save the cats.

Well, the cats were alright, but their savior wasn't. She had gotten dirty, and it seemed like she was hurt.

Patty rushed over. "Are you alright?" She helped the person get up.

"Somehow, yeah." Unknown cat-lover took her hand, and got up. "Thanks!"

"I'd bet that someone out there is tired of using nouns to call us, so nice to meet you, my name's Patricia Martin!"

"Ah, same here, same here. I'm Tamura Hiyori. Ah, excuse me for a bit."

The person who introduced herself as Hiyori ran back across the street, and let the kittens back into the fence. She tidied her things up, and got her bike. Patty crossed the street as well.

"Their mom's almost here," Hiyori straightened up. "and I can't leave them by themselves, so, ha."

"Do you like cats that much?"

"Yeah, and I guess it's my thanks for letting me draw them."

"What else do you draw, Tamura-san?"

"Uh.. Eto.. Well, I think it's better if you see it.. I mean, my drawings aren't that good, but not many people like the idea of.. Well, whatever. Here you go." Hiyori handed her sketchbook to the curious foreigner.

Patty leafed through the thing, and saw that her new friend was indeed as she thought she was. She handed the sketchbook back.

"Well, I don't think you'll like me now, y'know, after the _stuff_ you just saw, so-"

"What're you talking about? I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

"Huh?"

"You see, I.." And the foreigner proceeded to explain why she was there. They talked all the way to school, with Hiyori walking her bike.

Patty was happy that she had met Hiyori like that. She was even happier that she had met someone like that. She was wondering, all the way to school, if she was dreaming or not.

Hiyori was also happy. She now had a friend like her.

So when they checked the class rosters, and found that they were in the same class, they asked each other to pinch the other, just to check if they were dreaming.

But they weren't, and they were happy at that.

_The first time we met, I..._

****

A/N: Well, how was it? Weird, and unlike me, yeah. You guys probably want various amounts of your time back. Ah well.

I- Hiyori's Rush- let's say that she forgets why she rode the train when she got home because she thought of Patty again.

II- The fourth omake is Patty's flashback. (Ouran reference, lol) That's what I was referring to when I said I'm not sure. I mean, I know how Minami and Yutaka met, but not Patty and Hiyori. If you guys know, please drop me a line.

III- Song lyrics are from 'Silky Heart'.

IV. If you guys think the titles are weird, uh.. let's just say that I've been reading HnG lately..

Oh, and Zokusho-san? If you're reading this, I just wanted to say that I somehow regret being overly curious. I googled that kanji for pictures, and, uh.. found that they left a lot to be desired. T.T So that's what it meant........


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yah-hah! Sorry for the wait. Guess that no school means that I don't think as much, lol.

-Hiyori's brother will be referred to as 'Tamura-nii' by the others.

Oh, and Happy Earth Day! In advance, yeah~ ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

****

_This is bad._. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oi, whatever happened to 'just be good kids and watch a DVD'? Hey, nii-chan!"

_I don't even think he's listening.._ He was busy doing a rough sketch of Patty in her seventh costume. She didn't seem to mind, though. _Well, _I _mind! We were supposed to be alone toget- I mean-_

"Aah, Hiyorin, you don't need to be so shy! That super mini-skirt looks hot on you!" Patty said.

"I don't really remember agreeing to this in the last ch- More like, how many costumes are you going to make us wear, nii-chan?"

He stopped drawing, and turned to me with a serious expression. "It's okay, dear sister."

"Huh?"

"You don't need to hold back," he whispered. "You know what you want.."

_What I want.._ "Well, yeah, I want to draw too.." I mumbled.

"Heh?! With _that _sort of cuteness," he pointed at Patty. "You're telling me you'd rather draw than glomp her- But that's good too!"

"Which one is it?" _G-glomp her..? True, in that outfit, it's hard to resist that.. But.._

"Geez, fine, you win. We're not going anywhere with this."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for your hard work, Martin-san!"

"Eh, so soon? I still want to see Hiyorin in all sorts of outfits!" Patty put on a face.

_Darn, that's the whine with the sparkle effects! I can see them, too!_ "Well, maybe a few more-"

"Oh! Is that so, Tamura-nii?"

"Yeah, definitely! Be gentle with my not-so-pure sis, okay?"

_Huh? What were they talking about?_ "Hey, Patty-chan, nii-chan, what were you-"

"I'll be in my room if you need anything!" The costumes and my brother's drawing materials were gone. Nii-chan was walking out with everything in a huge box.

"Mou, Hiyorin. If you wanted _that_, you could have told me.." Patty was back in the clothes I lent her. _What did I miss?_

"Huh? _That_? What just happened? What were you guys talking about?"

"Pretending that you don't know won't help. Then.. Should I show you, then..?"

I found myself getting dragged to my bedroom. _This is.._

****

_This is.._ We were on a one-person futon. Very, _very_ close to each other. Each time Patty would move.. _doki!_ My heart would beat a little faster. _Yeah, this is.. How should I put it..? Awkward..?_

"Uwah~ He's so cool! The way he solves the case just like that is pretty over the top though, don't you think so, Hiyorin?"

_What did nii-chan tell her..? She seemed like she was having fun, so why the sudden change..?_

"Hiyorin?"

_Hmm.. In this sort of situation, what do I have the characters do..?_

"Hello? Earth to Hiyori?"

_Normally, this setting would be.. Hmm.. Two teenagers, alone in a room, at night.._

"I'll just watch this episode of Shin-kun and Kid making out, then."

That caught my attention. "Wait, what? That stuff _never_ happens!" _Uh, which am I referring to..?_

"Yeah, he's too straight.. Us fans could always dream, right?"

"Ah.. Oh! I see.." _That is way too impossible.. _That_ scenario _and_ that make-out session between those guys.._

"Right?"

I nodded, having nothing to say. _Well, it'd never happen.. Since I'm pretty sure that Patty-chan is.._

_Heh?! Wha- Why am I even considering that stuff? It's not like-_

"What's up?"

Patty. Right in front of me. Way too close. Close! _Close what? In this type of scenario, the distance, of course! When? Now? Now!_

"I-" _Nah, can't! It's weird enough that I'm basing stuff on Minami and Yutaka, but to test a scene.._

"Yeah?"

"-need to go and say something really, _really_ important to my brother. Just, ah, keep watching."

"If you say so.."

****

"That was tactless! And _you, _of all people should so know that.." Nii-chan seemed worked up. He was pacing back and forth, just like when a plan of his would fail.

"I know! I can't exactly say 'going to the bathroom', right? That's too cliché!"

He took a deep breath, and sat down. "Fine, sis. Spill."

"Actually.." I said everything in one breath, as fast as I could.

"Hah?! Testing a scene? That's the saddest excuse, ever."

"Saddest excuse? What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that's the reason why? Well, let's make it simple, then. You're a P*yduck."

"Well, yeah. What other reason would ther- I'm a P*yduck?!"

"Late as ever, sis. It's basic Pok*mon knowledge. You, as a P*yduck, are very confused. You have a headache, let's say. Just let it all out. Start from square one."

"Huh? You're making the readers confused, as well. Talk normally."

"Explain everything from square one! And once that's all out, you'll feel fine."

"Okay.. Then, it's like this.. She was suddenly in front of me, and then, because of what _I_ was thinking of, and what she was saying, I had this weird impulse to.. to.."

"Uh-huh. Heads up, Hiyori. Let's play twenty questions. Think of them as drawing guidelines."

"Okay." I had to agree. I was pretty much confused, and I couldn't exactly organize my thoughts well enough.

And so began the awkward questioning.

****

I gulped the water down, after splashing my entire face with some. My face was probably hot enough to cook an egg on, and redder than a tomato. The questions were embarrassing, but in the end, I got there. I finally understood.

"You better say it nicely," Nii-chan said. "So you can make up for being a total airhead."

"Yeah. And nii-chan?"

"Ah?"

"Thanks."

"...Sure," he sighed. "Man, I thought you'd never get it.. To think I'd have to use such a direct approach.. How much air has filled your head since then, eh?"

"Nii-chan!"

"Kidding.."

****

I opened the door carefully. No save points in real life, no eraser if I ever get this wrong..

"Patty-chan?"

A drowsy, "Hmm..?"

_Okay, this isn't the best time.. Nor the place.. So.._

"Are you okay..? Wanna get some sleep?"

"No way! Do you _know_ the awesome eps that you've missed? Here, here, let's play it back!"

"Okay, then." _Tomorrow after school, it is._

"By the way, what did you guys talk about?"

"Matters of absolute importance, Watson-kun." I grinned and winked.

"Sweet normalcy.."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing! Look, it's starting! Seriously, why can't he- Oh, wait, no spoilers!"

****

"Hey, Hiyori! Get up!" nii-chan's frantic tone rang clear in my ears. "Now!"

I got up, still groggy from the all-night anime marathon. "Hwla? Sup? Ah?"

"Monday. Seven a.m. Hello?" he pulled me up, and steered me downstairs. "Oh, and Martin-san's making your bento."

"Heh..? Huh?! Wait a sec!" I went back to my room and checked. My bed was untouched. Which means.. We.. slept together in that one-person futon..?!

"Yeah, good morning to you, too."

"Too early for that.." My knees buckled. _Together.. In such a small space.._

"Hey, hey! Wake up, already! Did I mention that Martin-san's also making breakfast? Now go get ready, and greet your waifu!"

"Nii-chan!"

"No, really. You look like a mess."

"Fine, fine.. Anyway, why are _you _still here?"

"Aah. Afternoon lectures~.. I think."

I stared at him. "I'm sure!" he yelled, and continued steering me to the kitchen.

****

"Hey, Patty-chan." I said. Due to another brilliant suggestion from my brother, we were biking to school, and by biking, I mean Patty pedaling, and me riding at the back.

"Hmm? Was the food not good..?"

"No! It was great... Umm.. I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away last night... And now, you're going to get tired when we get to school.."

"Nah, don't blame ya. Anyone would want to keep watching. Besides.. being able to do this kind of thing.. It's a wonderful one-of-a-kind experience!"

"One of a kind..?"

"We have two-seaters at home."

"Ah. Oh, and.. Umm.. Are you going to do anything after school?"

"Nope, still off the hook from work.. Why?"

"I.. There's a great place I'd like to take you to.. Though, I'm not sure you'd like it, or-"

"It's okay. I'll go anywhere, if it's with you."

****

A/N: So it's not exactly the best way to let Hiyori to know, but, ah. I'd been wondering on how she should know, and -poof- what better way than the direct one?

Next chapter, she's finally 'fessing up. XD


End file.
